Las 3 fiestas ¿Tu amiga o enemiga?
by Anahia
Summary: en las vacaciones de septimo año el trio de oro se reune para terminar de pasar las vacaciones en La Madriguera alli reciben una carta donde los Malfoy los invitan a 3 fiestas en honor al ministerio. Pero las cosas no son tan simples y muchas cosas pasan
1. la noticia

**Hola!! Soy Anahia y me encantan los fanfics... escribir es una de mis pasiones y bueno aqui estoy con una historia que, por ser la primera, es la que mas me gusta... Espero que les guste a ustedes tambien xD  
**

**Este es un fic de Hermione y Draco junto con otras parejas... espero que les guste, se aceptan tomates, criticas constructivas y destructivas... Por favor diganme que tal! y si desean que lo siga o no.**

**Para todos los fans de Harry Potter un enorme saludo y besos.**

**Anahia  
**

* * *

  


Cap 1: La noticia

Dos semanas habían pasado desde la última vez que se habían visto, y los cambios ocurridos dejaban en claro que el tiempo, por más q sea corto, deja sus huellas.

Nuestro adorado ojiverde, había quedado un poco raquítico tras el cambio radical en su alimentación (Dudley había vuelto a sus andadas en la "dieta" y su salvación habían sido las ranas de chocolate), pero entre eso y las pesas, los pasos de su padre seguiría con presteza.

La castaña descansando en una playa en las afueras, tomando sol, estudiando como de costumbre… los 17 años le habían sentado muy bien, si antes era una niña enmarañada, chiquita y altanera, ahora era una mujer alta, escultural y altanera.

Mientras el querido pelirrojo había sido contratado como mensajero de la Orden y ahora iba de un lado para el otro haciendo mandados.

Pero yo como autora soy muy subjetiva, así q vamos con uno de mis personajes favoritos a un par de kilómetro del los otros 3…

Draco estaba tirado en su sillón de cuero negro donde normalmente se sentaba a leer, mientras arreglaba su escoba último modelo, y terminaba una carta para Pansy.

Su madre llevaba rato tocando a la puerta de su cuarto y Draco llevaba ese mismo rato ignorándola.

Narcissa tocó por novena vez la puerta de madera negra del dormitorio de su hijo. No es que esperara respuesta, Draco era la clase de personas que cuando no le nace algo no lo hace y punto, idéntico a su padre, por lo que Narcissa había comprendido hacía mucho q simplemente era mas fácil rogarle, porque si había algo que le encantara era sentir que tenía el control.

Pero esta vez era diferente, así que siguió insistiendo, sin respuesta.

- Tienes mensaje de tu padre, Dra –llamó por decimoquinta vez- vamos, te espera abajo.

Nada.

- Dra, Lucius te quiere abajo.

Nada.

- Dra voy a forzar la puerta.

Una luz en el centro de la habitación.

- Dra tu abuelo quiere verte.

Espero. Espero. Espero. Y la manija se abrió, Draco pasó volando por el lado de su madre sin siquiera verla y se fue escaleras abajo.

Narcissa sonrió: a ella la quería, a Lucius le temía pero a la única persona que Draco respetaba era a su abuelo.

Cuando nuestro catire llego a la planta principal de su inmensa mansión se encontró con una reunión familiar, todos los Malfoy y muchos Black estaban sentados en la inmensa sala contigua. Draco tragó saliva, aquello no podio ser bueno.

Cuando entró a la habitación nadie volteó a verlo, hasta que su padre lo llamó a sentarse junto a él, fue que pudo ver la concurrencia: desde su tatarabuelo hasta su prima embarazada estaba reunidos, y unas cuantas personas encapuchadas estaban sentadas en una esquina de la habitación. Reconoció el anillo verde brillante en aquellas manos gélidas y blancas, como tantas otras veces la había visto encapuchada en su casa. Desde que escapó de Azkaban se refugiaba en la casa Malfoy mientras recuperaba la suya propia, además podía sentir la Marca Tenebrosa desde la distancia en la que estaba.

Bellatrix Lestrangge y los mortífagos restantes estaban todos reunidos en el centro de su sala, discutiendo animadamente sus últimas hazañas.

Draco respiró hondo, se acercaba el momento y lo sabía… Los 16 años de su vida, solo tenían un propósito y ese día averiguaría cual era. Al rubio le habían dicho desde joven, en sus cuentos infantiles, que el estaba destinado a hacer algo grande, cuando el Señor Tenebroso había caído su destino había quedado marcado¿cómo? Draco no estaba muy seguro, pero sabía que era algo decidido y ahora frente al momento tembló, algo definitivamente no estaba bien, tener miedo frente a tu destino caracterizaba los enemigos del Señor Tenebroso, no a sus seguidores.

Lucius detuvo su charla con su tía-abuela y sonrío a sus invitados, al menos unas 50 personas le devolvían la mirada y Draco sabía que a cualquiera de ellas les levantabas la manga y encontrarías la marca tenebrosa ardiendo y a los mas jóvenes los podías ver en los cementerios entrenando para mortífagos, un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al recordar los dolores de su propio entrenamiento…

- Bienvenidos, mis amigos mortífagos, mis condiscípulos, mis aliados –dijo con voz impasible, como si estuviera dando un discurso- es para mi un placer ser el portador de tan agradables noticias. Noticias que llevaran nuestro, hasta ahora clandestino y fortaleciente, mando hasta la cima del poder de todos los índoles de la comunidad mágica. –dejó transcurrir un pequeño silencio para dar efecto, y continuó- El Señor Tenebroso ha ideado un plan, un plan brillante, para la caída de Dumbledor y del bastardo Potter, y soy yo el encargado de transmitirles este mensaje a ustedes para que ayuden a su Señor a cumplirlo, y le demuestren se fidelidad.

Una ola de excitación recorrió el cuerpo de los presentes, y Lucius dejó que diera el fruto deseado antes de dar el toque final a su perorata.

"Estas vacaciones se celebrará en esta humilde morada un baile en honor las familias de sangre pura¡A la estirpe!, en el cual obviamente serán invitados todos los aquí presentes y se invitaran también a muchos de los miembros del bando contrario… No pongan esas caras mis amigos, Mi Señor sabe porque lo hace… En este baile, en el que estará la mitad del Ministerio, pondremos en marcha el plan tan bien conocidos por todos aquí –Draco puso cara de desconcierto- ¡y el centro será nada menos que mi hijo! –Lucius lo señaló donde estaba y su tío con un bastón le instó a que se parara.- ¡Que orgullo!"

Todo el mundo lo observaba y cuando por fin parecieron convencerse, sendas sonrisas escalofriantes tiñeron sus rostros encapuchados.

De vuelta en las Islas Canarias, Hermione leía plácidamente uno de sus libros favoritos, "Mujercitas" se titulaba, al cual después de muchos meses de intento había logrado ponerle movimiento en las imágenes. Tan entretenida estaba, que no se dio cuenta de que alguien se le había sentado al frente, hasta que ese alguien habló. Con la voz profunda, ronca y seria a la que Hermione venía acostumbrándose todo el verano.

- Hola, mi castaña¿Qué lees?

- ¡Carlos! Eh, nada, solo una tontería –logró balbucear tras un par de segundos en que escondió precipitadamente el libro.

- Que bueno, creo. Bueno ¿vienes a la playa conmigo?, vamos a nadar un rato, castaña.

- ¡Si! Vamos.

Carlos Montgomery era algo así como un amor de verano, si bien era un par de años mayor que ella, habían pasado esas dos semanas juntos todo el tiempo, y habían llegado a conocerse relativamente bien, por lo menos le caía bien y ese ya era un inicio. Hermione caminó emocionada hacia las lecciones de surf que Carlos le estaba dando.

Regresó tarde a su habitación, serían pasadas las diez, cuando se tiró en su cama a dormir. A media noche se despertó incómoda: tenía algo debajo suyo que no la dejaba dormir. Se levanto para averiguar que era y encontró una carta arrugada y a un mucho más arrugado Pig durmiendo plácidamente.

Tomó a Pig y lo puso sobre el escritorio, después del susto provocado no podía dormir así que se sentó a leer. La carta, con la desmañada letra de Ron, la invitaba a pasar dos semanas en su casa a partir del siguiente lunes. Hermione lo pensó pero la decisión no fue muy difícil… pobre Carlos. A la mañana siguiente les dijo a sus padres y ellos accedieron, solo tenía que hablar con Ron para que metieran la chimenea de la casa en la red flu esa noche.

Harry había recibido la misma carta, y mientras brincaba en un solo pie se las arreglaba para tener todo en orden, nada lo hacía más feliz que imaginar la cena en la Madriguera con todos sus amigos. ¡Solo faltaban 2 días!

Para el lunes en la noche la Madriguera estaba rebosaba gente, los 8 Weasley (Percy aun no se dignaba a ir), Harry, Hermione, Luna y 3 miembros del ministerio se sentaban en unas 3 mesas pegadas con toda clase de manjares al frente. Mientras los chicos comentaban de quidditch un búho enorme se poso sobre el señor Weasley, y al segundo otros tres sobre los otros miembros del ministerio. Los cuatro hombres leyeron las cartas con absoluta cara de perplejidad, y luego se levantaron de la mesa sin una palabra y se encaminaron al interior de la casa.

La atmósfera se pudo cortar con cuchillo hasta que el mayor de los pelirrojos volvió a sentarse en la mesa, y con un semblante prácticamente indescifrable, les comunicó que estaban todos invitados a una celebración que tendría lugar en la mansión Malfoy, el 25 de agosto.

Demás está decir que para reacciones hubo un festín: los gemelos gritaron "¡trampa¡trampa¡es una trampa!" y empezaron a taparse la cara con las manos como si fueran mascaras; Luna y Ginny cuchicheaban sobre vestidos y accesorios; los mayores fruncieron el entrecejo y al trío de oro se les puso la cara lívida.

- No se que es peor –dijo Ron por fin, rompiendo el silencio dejado por el grito de guerra de sus hermanos- si ir directo a una trampa, o ver a Malfoy en vacaciones.

- Ver a Malfoy en vacaciones –contestaron los restantes al unísono, sin un solo momento de vacilación.

Más tarde cuando la excitación se hubo calmado, el señor Weasley les explicó que la celebración constaba de tres bailes, en honor a diferentes miembros del ministerio, y que en conjunto toda la comunidad mágica estaba invitada. Los bailes se harían con 4 días de diferencia entre ellos, y los Weasley y sus huéspedes estaban invitados a todos.

Mientras; en la Madriguera el único tema de conversación fue la celebración de los Malfoy, si sería un trampa, que tan horrible sería, que tan en peligro estaría, etc. Al final se tomo la decisión de asistir igual, puesto que así sería más fácil obtener información de los enemigos.

Por otro lado en la casa de Draco se planeaban misterios, y el rubio, ya al corriente de su tarea, se preparaba psicológica y físicamente para cumplirla.

* * *

**Y??? que tal??**

**por favor diganme si les gusto!!!!!**

** dejen rewius!!!**

**muchos besos de rubio sexy**

**Anahia**  



	2. tres vestidos y un pretendiente

**Hola chicas!!! disculpen la tardanza :S :S :S...**

**gracias por los rewius!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**beautifly92 y Lado.Oscuro gracias por leer mi fic :D :D :D :D :D :D :D **

**ya lo habilite para anonimos no sabia como hacerlo :P :P :P **

**muchos besos y aqui les traigo mas fic!!!**

* * *

**Cap.2: tres vestidos y un pretendiente, por favor **

El día anterior al primer baile todos los chicos fueron al callejón Diagon a comprar su vestuario. Las chicas buscaron una tienda que le habían recomendado a Ginny, donde les atendió una dependienta toda vestida de azul oscuro, de cabello negro y aspecto asiático, que con una enorme sonrisa les preguntó que buscaban.

- Tres vestidos por favor, para nosotras –respondió la pelirroja, señalando a sus amigas- el mío de un tono pálido, preferiblemente.

- Yo lo quiero negro –dijo Luna.

- Uno rosa, por favor.

- O tal vez azul –dijo Luna-

- O morado -respondió Hermione.

- O verde oscuro –corroboró Ginny.

- Señoritas ¿Serían tan amables de decidirse? Acompáñenme por aquí por favor -las interrumpió la dependienta un poco harta de su indecisión.

Estuvieron alrededor de tres horas comprando, pero por fin, ya a la hora de comer, tenían todo comprado y estaban listas para la noche siguiente.

Hermione caminaba despacio por el callejón, iba contentísima: por primera vez le gustaba como se le veía una ropa, estaba encantada con su vestido (elección de Ginny, en realidad) y estaba segura de que podría hacer algo bueno con su pelo.

Mientras caminaba hacia las Tres Escobas en busca de sus amigos pensaba en el baile del día siguiente, las probabilidades de que fuera una trampa eran muchas. Es más, la castaña estaba segura de que para el final de las fiestas mucha gente habría muerto y eso la preocupaba enormemente, no quería lanzarse a si misma y a sus amigos a algún peligro, sobretodo en tierra enemiga.

Pero al mismo tiempo era la oportunidad perfecta para estudiar el terreno, para estudiar a los mortífagos en su casa, y como serían bailes de disfraces, ni siquiera tendrían que saber que se trataba de ellos, podrían disfrazarse tan bien que tendrían la oportunidad de inmiscuirse en la casa Malfoy y no ser reconocidos… Si, claro, en sus sueños…. Lo más probable es que fuesen el trío más buscado en toda la fiesta, o por lo menos Harry.

Claro, que si se pintaba el pelo con una poción podría hacerse pasar por otra persona y engañarlos. "¡Eso!" decidió "Me voy a cambiar totalmente, y voy a ser la espía perfecta" sonrío de manera maliciosa, le gustaba aquel juego cuando era niña.

Tan abstraída andaba en sus cavilaciones, que no se dio cuenta del hombre que venía hacia ella, hasta que chocó con él, cayendo ambos al suelo.

- ¡Lo lamento! –dijo él poniéndose de pie y dándole la mano para ayudarle a levantarse.

- No hay problema, Ronnie –respondió ella, al ver la cabellera rojiza al viento, y reconocer la voz de sus amigo.

- Oh, Herm… perdón no te reconocí –le respondió algo azorado, mirándola de arriba a abajo- la verdad es que estás muy cambiada.

- Gracias –respondió ella sonrojándose un poco sin saber muy bien porque- tu también, estás más alto.

- Y tú más bonita –le había salido automático, sin pensarlo mucho, era un pensamiento que tenía marcado entre ceja y ceja desde que había llegado a su casa.

- Gracias, que lindo de tu parte -dijo dedicándole una sonrisa.

- Si… -se lo pensó un momento- ¿podemos hablar un momento?

- Si, claro. ¿Aquí en el Caldero Chorreante?

- No, preferiría que fuese en un lugar más privado –dijo Ron mirando a sus, al parecer, ahora, muy interesantes zapatos.

- Ah…claro –a Herm no le gustó aquello, las mujeres tenemos cierto sexto sentido que nos alerta, y el suyo en ese momento empezó a mandar señales a todos dar.

Caminaron un rato sin decirse una palabra, hasta que llegaron a la vaya donde, años atrás, había seguido a Sirius montaña arriba. Se sentaron en la grama mirando al cielo, sin saber muy bien por donde empezar aquella conversación.

- Ron ¿Qué querías decirme? –le preguntó Hermione al cabo de un rato, harta un poco de aquel silencio.

- Emm, no sé por donde empezar, de verdad… Yo, umm bueno… O sea tu me… tu me –se quedaba cortado, y estuvo largo rato balbuceando- Hermionetumegustasmuchoquieresserminovia –respiró aliviado pero había hablado tan rápido que la pobre no le había oído nada.

- Ron, habla más lento por favor –dijo la castaña buscando en su cerebro una respuesta no hiriente a la inminente confesión de su amigo, porque para Herm, el pelirrojo era eso: su amigo -¿Qué me decías?

- Hermione… tú me gustas… me gustas mucho –dijo aún mirando sus zapatos, los cuales parecía encontrar particularmente interesantes- ¿tú…? –inhaló una gran bocanada de aire- ¿tú…querrías ser mi novia?

Hermione tardó un rato en responder, alentando tal vez los sentimientos de Ron, y cuando lo hizo su voz temblaba y estaba un tanto resquebrajada:

- Ron, tú eres mi amigo y, me gustaría que siguiera siendo así… no quiero hacerte daño… Yo tal vez no te quiera como tú me quieras a mí, y tú mereces… a alguien… -la mirada vidriosa de Ron demostraba a las claras que sus intentos por no herirlo no estaban dando resultados, se le encogió el corazón- ¿Sabes? Lo voy a pensar… Te lo prometo.

- ¡Si! Ya vas a ver Herm, vamos a ser muy felices y…

- Vamos Ron, hay que buscar a los chicos –le cortó ella mientras tomaba su mano y lo halaba hacia la concurrida calle principal. "Al menos no estaba triste" pensó, mientras retiraba su mano del apretón de Ron " ¿pero como decirle que no sin herirlo? ".

Cuando llegaron con los demás, Ron le dirigió una mirada triunfante a Harry, que transmitía un claro: "¡lo hice!". Y resulta Herm y Ron eran bastante parecidos porque mientras él miraba al ojiverde, ella hacia lo propio con Ginny como diciendo "¡socorro!".

Se encaminaron hacia "Sortilegios Weasley", donde pensaban reunirse con los padres de los gemelos. La tienda estaba tan abarrotada como de costumbre, y solo tuvieron oportunidad para decirle a los gemelos un fugaz: hola.

Regresaron a la Madriguera poco después, con muchas grageas de todos los sabores y una gran expectación para la noche siguiente, se divirtieron imaginado como sería y que tan feo podría verse Malfoy, Zabini y Mal de Parkinson (como solían llamar ahora a Pansy, la odiosa chica de Slytherin) y cuantas bromas podrían jugarles.

- Bueno, yo estoy cansada, me voy a dormir- dijo Ginny al cabo de un rato, y dirigiéndose a su cuarto al lado del de Ron donde estaban todos ellos.

- Yo te acompaño –la secundo Luna parándose con parsimonia.

- Buenas noches Gin… -se despidió Harry con emoción- ¡Ah, Luna! Tu también… -una risita general empapó el ambiente.

- Bueno¿Qué piensas de los bailes, Harry?- pregunto Herm cuando quedaron solos los amigos.

- Que será interesante… podremos averiguar muchas cosas, no nos reconocerán.

- Claro, porque cincuenta pelirrojos, una castaña, y un peli-negro con aurores rodeándolo es lo más común del mundo –atinó Herm con sarcasmo.

- Bueno, ahí tienes un punto –le sonrió Ron, consesivo.

- ¡Ok¡Tengo una idea! –Harry la miró malicioso- Eres buena en pociones, haz una que te cambie el aspecto, ya no serás tú y podrás investigar a Malfoy.

- ¿Qué, tienes amnesia¡la poción multijugos tarda más de un mes!.

- No seas tan drástica, Herm ¿no puedes cambiarte el color de pelo o algo? Podrías obtener mucha información –sugirió Harry.

- Bueno si¿pero cómo y qué quieres que consiga?.

- Acércatele, averigua que planea (porque es obvio que planea algo).

- Malfoy jamás me dirá nada, no importa que forma tome, Harry.

- Mi hermana dice que las mujeres tienen sus tácticas y que todo lo consiguen –le dijo Ron, que si supiera a lo que la había mandado, probablemente no hubiese dicho nada-

- ¿Pero que tácticas vas a usar? –la mirada de Herm se perdió un momento antes de contestar:

- No lo se, pero me niego a seducirlo. Buenas noches chicos.

Harry puso cara de compungido y a Ron se le dibujó un enorme signo de interrogación en la cabeza "¿Qué quería decir con eso de seducir¿No estaría pensando..?"

- ¡Ehh, Hermione! –pero esta ya había salido del cuarto- ¿Qué va a hacer? –dijo volteándose a su compañero. El cual le dedicó una pícara sonrisa, y dándose media vuelta en su cama se durmió placidamente.

* * *

**y???????????????????? les gusto????**

** plis dejen rewius :D :D :D :D :D :D :D**


	3. pacto de sangre

**Hola chicas!!!!**

**disculpen la tardanza :S :S :S he estado muy ocupada con los examenes sorry jejeje**

**gracias por los rewius :D :D**

** aqui les traigo mas fic espero que les guste :D :D :D**

**Anahia  
**

* * *

** Cap 3: Un pacto con sangre**

Al día siguiente los chicos se fueron a jugar quidditch, pero la castaña se retiró temprano, tenía que preparar una poción y a ella misma para el gran baile. Le fastidiaba un poco que Harry se lo hubiera sugerido, ella quería darles una gran sorpresa, pero obviamente, como buenos amigos que son, piensan igual.

No fue muy complicada, ella no era experta pero con un libro de la señora Weasley sobre maquillaje mágico y algo de mandrágora, la poción quedó terminada en un par de horas: justo cuando las chicas subían a arreglarse.

Una hora llevaban esperando en la sala y ya se les hacía tarde, cuando las chicas aparecieron. Pero el pensamiento general fue "Valió la pena". Parecían tres diosas griegas: Ginny, con un vestido largo y azul claro de tiritas, con un prominente escote que dejaba muy poco a la imaginación y una raja desde el inicio del muslo derecho, unas sandalias un poco más oscuras y una máscara a juego con lentejuelas, llevaba el pelo más largo de lo normal (gracias a otra poción) y un maquillaje muy ligero en los labios. Luna llevaba un vestido rosa bastante corto, amarrado al cuello y con adornos de rosas pálidas, las sandalias moradas le hacían ver más alta de lo normal y le combinaban con la máscara en forma de gato y el pelo recogido en un elegante moño con bigotes ("Muy discordante con su personalidad" pensó Harry con ironía).

Las jóvenes habían causado sensación, pero Hermione… fue más allá. Llevaba un vestido gris amarrado al cuello con una cadena de plata, toda la espalda descubierta hasta el cóccix y un escote que, sin mostrar mucho, era muy provocativo; la falda estaba raja por su pierna izquierda, el traje se ceñía a la perfección a su cuerpo y en combinación con las sandalias blancas y una máscara de ángel que le sostenía el pelo rubio con dejes platinos que le caían desinteresadamente, más una pequeña cadena de ópalos de plata, la hacían ver simplemente perfecta, según apreció Ron.

- Wow –fue lo único que atinó a decir toda la población masculina, todos en túnica de gala oscura con mucha poción fijadora en el cabello.

- ¡Se ven preciosas mis niñas! –les gritó la señora Weasley abrazándolas con gran emoción, ella llevaba un vestido lila y una gran flor en la cabeza- Tienes que contarme como te has hecho eso, Herm, te ha salido muy bien.

- Gracias –dijo, ya más concentrada en la tarea que se había propuesto realizar, le sacaría todo a Malfoy. Como fuera, costara lo que costase. Era un reto, y ella siempre los ganaba.

Mientras, en la mansión Malfoy una gran agitación recorría el ambiente: había tantos elfos domésticos corriendo de un lado a otro con bandejas, bebidas, cortinas y vestidos; personas mandando e invitados llegando, que el más joven de la familia sentía que la cabeza le iba a estallar en pedacitos. Tenía tantas cosas en las que pensar, tantos problemas que resolver, una venganza que planear… y esa cantidad de gente no hacia más que chillar y chillar, su paciencia tenia un límite y se estaba acercando.

Camino con pesadumbre hacia su cuarto para arreglarse y salir un poco de aquel desastre en que su madre había convertido la mansión, le gritó a un par de elfos al pasar y ya más tranquilo se dedicó un poco a si mismo, aunque, como el bien ya sabía, él mismo era lo último que le debía importar en ese momento.

Serían las 10 cuando el martilleo en su cabeza le permitió bajar. Tras saludar a un par de mortífagos, algunos altos cargos del ministerio y la familia, fue a recibir invitados con su madre, tenía que ser el hijo perfecto.

Para ese entonces ya los Weasley y sus acompañantes habían llegado, cosa que facilitó mucho los planes de Hermione, que no quería ser reconocida y hubiera resultado muy fácil en compañía de todos los pelirrojos y Harry. Inmediatamente de llegar se despidió de sus amigos (para congoja de Ron) y se dedicó a husmear entre los invitados. Pronto descubrió que esa elección de color de pelo fue la acertada, pues al parecerse tanto a los Malfoy parecía atraer a la gente, que no le molestaba tanto hablar en su presencia.

No llevaría ni 10 min, en la fiesta cuando escuchó a un hombre bajo y regordete con una asquerosa máscara de hombre lobo, hablando con una mujer que parecía un mondadientes para gigantes. La conversación asustó mucho a Hermione.

- Que si te digo, mujer. Si dará resultado. Además es perfecto, hará bien su papel. –dijo el extraño hombrecillo de pelo negro y piel extremadamente blanca.

- Sangre sucia ¡Asco!, me siento inmunda de solo estar aquí con esa gente –el mondadientes parlantes dedicó una mirada reprobatoria al salón y Hermione se escondió tras una mesa de pasteles. –esta casa nunca volverá a ser la misma...

- Quita la cara, que después de esto, nada volverá a ser lo mismo. Pero para mejor –y soltó una risa que si bien fue sincera, también fue escalofriante.

- ¡Si! Todo será magnifico, no más "Elegido" –hizo una mueca de asco- no más sangre sucia, no más traidores. Todo pureza y brillo. Será magnífico.

- Y solo hay que esperar un poco más y esta gentuza ya no será un problema –volvió a reír de la misma manera y de repente reparó en Hermione, que debía tener cara de espanto, que gracias a dios la máscara cubría- Niña¿Qué miras con esa cara? –preguntó entre alerta y desconfiado.

A Herm todo se le paralizó un momento. Pensó hablar, pero nunca le saldrían los insultos hacia si misma y sus amigos con tal naturalidad, pensó correr, pero arruinaría toda posibilidad de pasar inadvertida, pensó gritar, pero sería endemoniadamente estúpido. Entonces sucedió, tal vez el destino, tal vez la suerte, pero el punto fue que en ese momento atisbó a Draco, su porte elegante, sus manos blancas, su mirada altanera y fría, su sonrisa enigmática y misteriosa. Y encontró la solución, ser uno de ellos. Se irguió y permitiendo que su sonrisa se transluciera por la mascara, igual a la de su original, inclinó la cabeza con petulancia, dirigió un mirada de reproche en redondo, y repitiendo el gesto con la cabeza, se retiró con la mirada bien en alto. Cuando estuvo lejos del alcance de aquel par, echó a correr hacia un balcón un poco más alejado de la concurrencia.

Los dos mortífagos la habían tomado por una invitada de cabecilla y no como parte de los enemigos a quienes pretendían eliminar, además el joven dueño de la casa le había dirigido una mirada bastante aprobatoria al verla, no había razones para dudar.

Herm, apoyada en la barandilla y respirando entrecortadamente, daba gracias por su buena suerte y pensaba que probablemente tendría que utilizar esa técnica mas seguido… Tendría que imitar a un Malfoy, y 7 años de convivir con uno seria más que suficientes… Pensó en aquella habilidad especial que parecía tener Malfoy cuando tenía a alguien no grato cerca, era como si tuviera un sexto sentido. Y bastó pensarla para tenerla: Inmediatamente su cerebro gritó "¡voltea!".

Al hacerlo vio a Draco Malfoy apoyado en el marco de la puerta del balcón. Lo reconoció por su blondo cabello y por el porte altivo, iba todo vestido de negro, la túnica se ceñía a su cuerpo y llevaba una mascara negra, estaba apoyado en un brazo y tenia las piernas cruzadas en gesto despreocupado, mientras la observaba con una mirada intensamente fría.

- No creo haberte reconocido –siseó él- ¿a quién tengo el honor de hablarle? –demostrando a las claras que era todo menos un honor.

Hermione calló. Jamás pensó que tenerlo cerca fuese tan complicado, el olor de su atrayente perfume la nublaba, la vista de su fornido cuerpo la descolocó y aquella voz con el sarcasmo impregnado en cada letra era, a falta de una palabra mejor, desconcertante. Tardó un poco, pero al final se cerebro pudo más, aquí iba a poner en juego todo lo que conocía e intuía, y se lanzó a una empresa en la que ponía en juego la vida de su bando y su propia integridad, pero la aventura es emocionante y no fue necesaria tanta reflexión.

- No creo que lo hayas hecho, no tienes suficiente inteligencia, Draco –susurró con la voz más fría y sarcástica de su repertorio- soy alguien que hace tiempo quiere conocerte.

- No sabes con quien te metes, no te recomiendo insultarme –dijo el rubio dando unos pasos, Herm se tenso.

- Se con quien trato… recuerda tu no me conoces y yo si a ti, Draco –dijo ella haciendo especial énfasis en la última palabra- ¿Quién pone las reglas ahora?.

- Yo, como siempre. Y tranquila que eso no será por mucho –amenazó arrastrando cada sílaba, y acercándose peligrosamente a ella.

- Vivir en sueños no es bueno, Draco. Hay que ser realistas –le respondió ella mientras se escabullía de sus brazos. Draco se quedó un tanto desconcertado un segundo, abrazando el aire.

- Me intrigas, quiero saber quien eres –dijo por fin sentándose en el barandal del balcón- Siéntate a mi lado.

Herm no entendió muy bien pq pero era una orden tan directa que no se atrevió a rebatirla. Se apoyo (dado que si se sentaba el vestido haría desastres), pero lo bastante cerca de él como para percibir el olor que nuevamente la descolocó, obligándola a retirarse un poco. Draco percibió este movimiento y sonrió con malicia, alimentando su ya rebosante vanidad: no había mujer que se le resistiera.

- ¿Quién eres? –preguntó él acercándosele un poco.

- Ya te lo dije, alguien que desde hace tiempo quería conocerte – pero al ver la mirada del joven y después de reconsiderarlo un poco- pero puedes llamarme Jane.

- ¿Jane qué…? No recuerdo tu nombre.

- Te creo.

- ¡Dime tu nombre! Quiero saberlo. –era una orden de aquella boca encantadora, pero lo de ella era un reto y no se rendiría tan fácil, no a la primera.

- Y yo quiero saber pq q piensan ambos bandos de la guerra, pero no todo es tan fácil de saber ¿No crees?

- ¿Me estas retando?

- Tómalo como prefieras.

- Jejeje y yo que pensaba que esto no tendría nada de interesante –rió de una manera tan macabra, que la verdadera Hermione tembló debajo de la mascara. –Trato. Si yo averiguo quien eres antes del final de la última noche, harás lo que yo diga.

- ¿Y si no lo haces?... Umm Tú me responderás cualquier pregunta, las que yo quiera. –capaz y todo resultaría más fácil de lo que ella creía.

- Está bien, tenemos un trato –y le extendió una mano.

- No, aun no. Eres Slytherin, serpiente astuta. Antes aclaremos un par de puntos: no puedes utilizar medios físicos para averiguarlo, nada de quitarme la mascara, nada de que nadie más lo haga ¿Entendido? Esa se queda donde está. Esto es un reto a tu intelecto no a tu rastrera forma de ser. Y si yo gano, me dejaras darte veritesarum pq eres un maldito mentiroso. ¡Ahh si! Y yo también hago preguntas. Y solo la verdad.

- Vaya, ya me das mas de una pista sobre quien eres, será fácil –Herm se mordió la lengua.- trato; pero sellemos este pacto con sangre. No quiero que escapes, será entretenido.

- Me parece justo –dijo Herm después de pensarlo un momento, y sacando la varita se hizo un corte en el brazo y lo extendió hacia el. El rubio hizo lo mismo. Al tocarse ambas sangres una luz rojiza inundo el lugar, Herm sintió como si un fuerte hormigueo le recorriese el cuerpo; y se sintió, si eso era posible, muy unida a Draco. –bueno serpiente, demuéstrame de lo que eres capaz.

* * *

**Y???????? Les gusto?????**

** Si es asi, sientanse libres de pisar el Go abajo y hacer al fic muy feliz :D :D :D :D :D :D  
**

**besos...**

**Anahia **


	4. Jane ¡Malfoy!

**hola!!!!**

**como estan???**

**muchas gracias por los rewius :D :D :D :D**

**bueno aqui les traigo la cuarta parte de esta entrega...**

**que la disfruten!!!**

* * *

Ron caminaba entre la gente, entre asustado y fascinado, había más lujo a su alrededor del que nunca imaginó, oro, plata y piedras preciosas adornaban a aquellas personas que parecían tener la muerte grabada en su rostro… Bueno… no parecían.

Había dejado a Harry bailando con su hermana hacía apenas unos minutos, la verdad, ya se había resignado a eso, tal vez la relación fuese mejor de lo que él esperaba; a fin de cuentas eran su mejor amigo y su hermana ¿Qué mejor combinación?, aunque había algo que aun seguía sin cuadrarle, y era ese gusanillo de los celos que daba vueltas en su corazón. No por nada retorcido, sino simplemente aquella felicidad idónea que Harry parecía conseguir en todos lados: dinero, amigos, atención, ayuda y amor eran algunas de las muchas cosas que al "niño que vivió" parecían sobrarle. Y él… bueno él tenía una familia numerosa, cosas de segunda mano, su mejor amigo y un amor platónico; pero bueno, al final de cuentas Herm le había dicho una vez que todo sucedía por una razón, habría que esperar a ver cual sería la razón de esto.

"Hermione" pensó con sentimiento ahogada. Hablando de ella, la última vez que la había visto había sido corriendo hacia un balcón, habría querido seguirla pero Luna lo había agarrado por un brazo para entablar con él una conversación acerca de los softnose que probablemente harían explotar la mansión de un momento a otro. Hermione había desaparecido de su vista, pero al parecer no lo haría de su corazón.

Siguió caminando lenta y pesarosamente, quería encontrar a Herm y bailar con ella, si su verguenza se lo permitía, pero no la veía por ningún lado, decidió ver si estaba por los jardines y así de una vez tomar un poco de aire.

Se asomó al mismo balcón donde, minutos antes, ambos rubios habían firmado un destino que arrastraría a toda la comunidad mágica con ellos. Desde donde estaba los jardines se veían preciosos formando un entrelazado laberinto de setos, rosales y extrañas plantas. Y allá donde el laberinto parecía un espiral, vislumbró dos figuras oscuras y cuabiertas de sombras que parecían estarse gritando, un destello blanco le indicó que la pelea incluía varitas y las dos figuras (un hombre y una mujer, según le pareció), se encaminaron hacia la profundidad del laberinto. Y ya fuera por amor o buena visión, Ron percibió el destello de los ópalos de plata del cuello de la chica y al fijarse la reconoció. Intrigado por quien pudiese ser el acompañante de su amor, decidió bajar por las escaleras que unían al balcón con el jardín.

---------------------------------------------------O-------------------------------------------------

Mientras, en el jardín Herm no sabía como hacer para sacarle información a Malfoy y que no la descubriera; y él, por su lado, se devanaba los sesos imaginado quien podría ser la misteriosa chica, que era tan igual y al mismo tiempo tan diferente a él.

- Umm, empecemos por lo bajito ¿Te parece? – le susurró la castaña mientras se deslizaba entre los rosales- umm¡Ronda de preguntas!.

- Ok, me parece bien¿Cómo te llamas? – le preguntó él acercándosele.

- Jane, ya te lo dije.

- ¿Jane que?

- ¡Hey! Es mi turno. – Herm se lo pensó dos veces aquello era como caminar por rocas ardientes, tenía que tener extremo cuidado y tacto, no podía preguntarlo todo de una, entonces ¿Por donde empezar?- ¿Para qué son de verdad estas fiestas? –sí, definitivamente, ir directo era la mejor estrategia.

- Para homenajear al ministerio y para conocer criaturas como tu, mis nuevos juguetes. –se le volvió a acercar, ahora solo estaban a medio metro de distancia.- ¿Jane qué?

- Esa no es la respuesta correcta, no me mientas Draco, sabré cuando lo haces, y créeme pequeño hu...¡Cof! pequeña serpiente, no te conviene eso.

- ¿Cómo me llamaste? –Herm sudó la gota gorda, había estado a punto de llamarlo hurón- Jane, tu vida no esta precisamente en tus manos en este momento, yo que tu no discuto.

Hermione se tomó un par de segundos para equilibrarse y luego contesto fría y sarcástica:

- Te llamé pequeña serpiente, aunque adjetivos como asquerosa, trepadora y maldita, tampoco le vendrían mal. Mi turno ¿Quiénes están invitados?

- A mi cama, solo tú... ¿Jane qué? –maldito tecnicista tendría que tener más cuidado con lo que preguntaba.

- Jane –sonrió maliciosamente, se le acababa de ocurrir algo- Jane Malfoy –hizo una pequeña reverencia- a tu servicio adorable primo.

- ¿Malfoy? Pero...

- Si, Malfoy, hasta que descubras si es verdad o no. ¿Quiénes están invitados, a cada una de estas fiestas?

- Todas las familias de Sangre Pura, los más altos cargos del Ministerio, los jefes de El Profeta, y ciertas personas aisladas.

- ¿Cómo cuales?

- Mi turno... ¿Conoces el hechizo _¡Accio!_? –y lo dijo apuntando a la mascara de Herm, por desgracia para el blondo, ella reacciono más rápido y pronuncio un hechizo protector, y luego uno no verbal para fijar la máscara a su cara que produjo la luz blanca que fue la que atrajo a su amigo desde el castillo.

- Nauseabundo, –susurró entre dientes- asqueroso, repugnante, tramposo, en conclusión: Malfoy ¿Qué mejor insulto que ese?.

- Ya pequeña, no llores –dijo burlándose y sonriendo de manera maquiavélica- te dije que no era un juego para niños.

- Lo se, por eso aun no entiendo que haces aquí. Eres mi nueva diversión, Draco, no lo olvides. Hasta que no sepas quien soy en realidad y lo que quiero de ti, estás en mis manos... Suerte Dra, la vas a necesitar – le dijo acariciándole la mejilla con desdén, y dando media vuelta, se encaminó hacia el castillo.

El más pequeño de los Malfoy hubiese respondido, si chispazo y el calor en su mejilla, provocados por el contacto de aquella rubia misteriosa, lo hubiese dejado. Se quedó ahí sobándose como embobado y viendo el lugar por el que la chica escultural había salido. La metería en su cama, pensó decidido, no importa lo que costara. Herm mientras tanto abría y cerraba la mano tratando de perder la ilusión del tacto de Malfoy cuya frialdad todavía la electrizaba. "Me voy a relajar un poco, luego volveré a la carga, pero tengo que tener cuidado, yo lo tengo que seducir sin caer, no al revés" pensó mientras se encaminaba al castillo.

Ron observó desde el medio, como ella sacudía la cabeza como tratando de olvidar, y el miraba maravillado el camino que ella pisaba. Su inocente cerebro le hizo señas de que evitara ese contacto otra vez, que a él no le convenía. Pero Ron, ignorándolo, se fue tras Hermione, a preguntarle como le había ido en su intento por sacarle información a Malfoy.

* * *

**y???????????????**

**les gusto?? ojala que si xD**

**plis dejen rewius!!!!**

**todos los comentarios son mas que binvenidos y aceptados :D :D :D**

**besos!!!!**

**:D**

**Anahia **


	5. Nunca lo hubiera imaginado

**Hola!!!**

**mucho tiempo sin leernos... estuve en la playa... ;-)**

** se les quiere espero que disfruten sus vacaciones mucho!!!!!!**

**feliz dia!!!**

* * *

Un poco de base, un brillo en los labios y un retoque en el peinado y ya estaba como nueva. 7 horas de arreglarse volvían a mostrar sus frutos. Claro y un poco de agua para refrescar las ideas y los calorones de la fiesta y de otras cosas... 

Salió del baño dispuesta a bailar, debía buscar alguien con quien darle celos a Draco, era la mejor manera de captar su atención y entonces lo vio haciéndole señas, no era precisamente lo que ella tenia en mente por pasar desapercibida, así que se acercó a él rápidamente lo agarró por el cuello y empezó a bailar sonriendo pícaramente. Había visto al rubio mirándola desde el balcón.

Este, un poco descolocado aun por el calor en su mejilla, que ahora lo quemaba poco a poco, cada vez mas fuerte, parecía como si le hubiesen puesto una cerilla en la cara y aun no se la retiraran. No le había gustado aquel contacto. Ahora miraba a la causante de su confusión bailar con el que sabía era su peor enemigo, bueno seria tonto no saberlo había estado toda la semana viendo fotos de él, y siguiéndolo en casa de la comadreja, no había sido difícil y ahora sabía todo sobre él.

Y ella¿quería saber cosas sobre ella? Si, como cómo se llamaba por ejemplo, o dónde vivía, sus gustos, qué tipo de mujer era, lo que fuese para poder llevársela a la cama. Ella le había dado un nombre...pero, no podía ser el suyo ¿o si?, porque si era así, ni con un _Avada Kedvadra_ podría acostarse con ella... pero no, estaba seguro, ella era diferente, muy diferente a Jane Malfoy... o eso esperaba.

Ella, ella, ella... debía de saber su nombre no podía seguir diciendo ella, era patético. Pensó un nombre e inmediatamente una vocecita en su cabeza susurró _"Ángel"_, y es que lo parecía con aquel cuerpo, la mirada y esa sonrisa tan espectacular... que le estaba dedicando a Potter. Definitivamente tendría que hacer algo al respecto.

Mientras: Herm le explicaba a Harry su plan y éste prometía hacer como si no la conociera.

- Hey! Se me ocurrió algo! – le dijo él mientras le daba una vuelta, una música rápida estaba sonando, el equivalente al rock muggle.

- ¿Que cosa? –le pregunto Herm intentando no caerse, no es que Harry fuese precisamente un buen bailarín.

- ¿Qué tal si coqueteamos? –una sombra cruzó la cara de la chica "otro más no" fue lo único que atinó a pensar- No me malinterpretes Hermione, digo si cuando estemos frente a él actuamos como si tuviéramos algo, nadie peor que su enemigo ¿Verdad?

- ¿Y ginny?

- ¡Ella no es nada mío!

- Si, Harry, si... Bueno ¿Y si aprovechamos y te enseño a bailar? –en ese momento, mientras ponía la mano del ojiverde en su cintura, apareció Draco como un fantasma detrás suyo y tomándola por la cintura y la mano se la "arrebató" literalmente a Harry de las manos.

El rubio la arrastró hacia un lugar más apartado de la pista y Herm iba pensando "Ni planeado me hubiera quedado tan bien jeje".

- Tengo boca ¿Sabes? Y manos también. No era necesario que me arrastraras –le susurró ella mientras empezaban a bailar.

- Podrías darles un uso más productivo en mi cuarto ¿No crees?- y la miro de manera pícara.

- No cambias serpiente, no cambias. ¿Qué dices serpiente? Seguimos jugando?

- No faltaba mas, presa, no faltaba mas. Dijo colando una de sus manos por el muslo descubierto de la chica.

----------------------------O-----------------------------------

Herm y Malfoy habían pasado las últimas 3 canciones en un juego que el rubio encontraba muy divertido y la castaña muy exasperante: el le acariciaba la pierna, ella le gritaba por lo bajo, el la pegaba más a su cuerpo, ella le arañaba el cuello y vuelta a empezar.

Herm, harta ya un poco de aquello y empezando a preocuparse, pues su cuerpo, llevándole la contraria a su mente, estaba disfrutando mucho aquel juego de caricias, decidió interrumpirlo, eran ya cerca de las 11 y no había obtenido nada interesante:

- Una pregunta hipotética –le dijo acerando su cabeza al hombro de él, le enloquecía su perfume varonil- ¿Si quisiera atacar este castillo cual sería el mejor lugar para encerrar a la gente?

- El salón, por supuesto, es el que tiene más capacidad y aunque tiene más salidas, igual existen muchos hechizos para cerrarlas. –respondía autómata, perdido entre los bucles rubios de la chica- ¿Qué música te gusta más?

- La lenta y romántica. ¿Si tu quisieras encerrarme en alguna habitación de esta casa, que hechizo usarías? –se le había ocurrido que la mejor manera de entrarle al rubio era por su famita de "Dios del Sexo", juego peligroso y suicida, como comprobaría más tarde.

- Cuando quieras te muestro, preciosa –y la volvió a pegar a su cuerpo, iban por la fase tres del juego- ¿De donde conoces al cara-rajada?

- Tiene buen cuerpo –una sonrisa sádica había precedido al comentario- no lo había visto hasta hoy.

Y no mentía, ese día se había dado cuenta por primera vez que Harry tenía un cuerpo bastante aceptable. Aunque quizás la idea de estar tan "apegada" a sus amigos fuese peligrosa, y como bien le había dicho su madre estaban en una etapa bastante hormonal.

"El amor es un juego cruel al que no le importan sus juguetes", había dicho un poeta una vez. Muy tarde comprobaría que no había frase más cierta que esa.

Tan metida estaba en sus cavilaciones, que no notó que el chico llevaba rato hablando y ella rato asintiendo, para cuando lo hizo se dio cuenta de que había aceptado visitar los pisos superiores en una visita guiada por él. "Quizás esto pueda ser problemático" pensó mientras veía los cuadros de personas completamente rubias y miradas escalofriantes.

Draco o "serpiente" como su nuevo apodo dictaba, abrió las puertas de una habitación majestuosa: toda decorada de verde y plateado, con cortinas de seda verde y sillones de cuero negro, un gran sofá al fondo (bastante espacioso, según pudo percibir) y una larga biblioteca a un lado.

- ¿Para que me traes? –preguntó extrañada, no tenía la pinta de ser el lugar más propicio para sus planes maquiavélicos, o lo que ella pensaban que eran sus planes maquiavélicos.

- Solo quiero hablar. ¿En verdad eres Jane Malfoy? –para una persona poco observadora el bosquejo de temor que se había dibujado en sus ojos hubiera pasado desapercibido, pero ella no era cualquier persona y aquel gesto la extraño profundamente.

- Eso depende... ¿Quién la busca? –y tras esto sonrió, el levanto la comisura de los labios, porque sonrisa no se le podía llamar.

Desde ese momento Herm se puso el firme propósito de no solo sacarle información, sino lograr arrancarle al Rey del Hielo una sonrisa sincera, si es que eso era humanamente posible.

- Yo la busco, y la quiero... ¿Eres o no eres Jane Malfoy? –se le acercó acorralándola en una pared lateral de la habitación- ¿Qué es la _phoxery_? –preguntó en voz baja a su oído, haciendo que miles de corrientes recorrieran a la castaña, ahora catira.

- No te la pondré tan fácil –acertó a decir después de unos cuantos minutos. No tenía ni la más mínima idea pero probablemente fuese algo mortífago y no pretendía delatarse. Sus sentidos empezaban a nublarse por los suspiros que el rubio esparcía por su cuerpo cuando logró articular- Tendrás que esforzarte un poco... más...

"Oh, oh" pensó Herm cuando notó el gemido que se había escapado de sus labios sin querer "¡que no se haya dado cuenta, por favor!". Pero sus esperanzas se vinieron al suelo cuando el chico salió de entre su cabello y una sonrisa fría, sarcástica, vencedora y egocéntrica, enmarcaba aquellos perfectos rasgos angelicales y demoníacos al mismo tiempo.

- ¡Pareces un demonio! –exclamó riendo inocentemente, su dulce ingenuidad afloraba en los momentos más inesperados.

- ¡Gracias! –la miró cínicamente, pero se veía tan natural, con los ojos cerrados dulcemente y riendo muy natural, de verdad se estaba divirtiendo sin malicia alguna. Fue aflojando poco a poco el semblante, y siguiendo el principio que dice que la risa es contagiosa, empezó a reír el también -¡Y tú estás loca¡De atar!

Esto último lo dijo echado en el sofá mientras ella seguía sonriendo sentada en el escritorio. Por pura respuesta recibió un cojinazo que impacto directo en su cara. Yo creo y creo que ustedes lectores estarán de acuerdo conmigo, en que lo siguió fue una experiencia tan inesperada como irrepetible.

Y no solo nosotros, porque Draco Malfoy tampoco imaginó jamás que esa noche acabaría lanzando almohadazos con una total desconocida, jugando como jamás lo había hecho y disfrutando y riendo con aquella chica rubia que si era quien decía ser, acabaría por matarlo, como estaba predicho. Una guerra de almohadas a la mitad de su estudio personal, acabó por abandonar la túnica quedando solo en camisa y pantalones, y ella... bueno ella tenía muy descolocado el vestido y su cabello bastante despeinado. Nunca se había sentido tan niño como en esa situación, era el momento más honesto de toda su vida, sin segundas intenciones sin trampas ni juegos, tan solo disfrutando la vida.

En aquella posición, sonriendo con aquellos labios rojizos, los ojos cafés brillando exaltados y el pelo todo enmarañado le recordó a alguien, pero no supo precisar exactamente a quien.

* * *

**y???????????????????????????**

**les gusto??**

**si es asi dejen muchos post!!!!!!!!!  
**

**muchos besos de rubio**


	6. Bella, el estudio y una Ginny borracha

**Hola!!!**

** si lo se... tarde siglos!!... en mi defensa digo que estaba de vacaciones y que alla, bueno... no habia computadoras jejeje ni me provocaba mucho escribir que se diga.**

**Mil graias a todos por los post... se les quiere!! sus comentarios significan mucho para mi, gracias... **

**Again: Lamento la tardanza!!!**

**espero que disfruten el chap, para variar un poco de parejas...**

**Muchos besos de rubio muy sexy y de rubia para los hombres jejeje**

* * *

Caitulo 6:

Ginny degustaba los delicados panecillos de frutas en la mesa principal, había estado nerviosa toda la noche, detestaba esa sensación de estar rodeada de mortios y el mal presentimiento que no dejaba de martillarle el pecho, sentía que algo muy malo iba a pasar.

Bueno que quizás el dolor en el pecho se refiriera a los celos que empezaban nacientes en sus entrañas. Harry parecía disfrutar inmensamente de aquella fiesta, pues llevaba toda la noche bailando con una chica de vestido rojo, y parecía muy feliz. Pero no, no ella no lo quería mas que como un hermano, como se repetía constantemente. Y antes había bailado con Hermione y…

- ¡Basta! es tu mejor amiga–se reprendió mentalmente. – ¡y aunque sean sus enemigos! no es nada selectivo – dijo en voz alta mirando con amargura a la chica con la que Harry bailaba,

- ¿No estas feliz pobretona? –pregunto una voz a sus espaldas, al voltearse vio el rostro cetrino, cabello negro y ojos pardos de un Slitheryn que iba un grado por encima de ella, del cual no recordaba el nombre- una fiesta en honor de la gente de tu clase social. - ¡Perdón! Olvidaba que no tenias dinero ni para comer –una risa macabra salio de sus labios insultivos.

- ¿Quién eres? No me acuerdo de tu nombre –sonrió de lado, como haciendo memoria- eres poco importante, no tiene relevancia –y diciendo esto, dio media vuelta y se fue al baño de mujeres.

"Exasperado", sería la palabra que describiría el estado del chico cuando la pelirroja lo dejo con la palabra en la boca. Cabe recalcar que eran contables las veces en que eso había sucedido y nunca, jamás, había sido alguien inferior a el. Con una rabia enorme hacia la más pequeña de los Weasley, juró que de todas las cosas que le pasarían a su familia, contra ella irían peor.

La fiesta llegaba a su fin relativamente bien, siempre que "bien" sea jugar con tu peor enemigo. Herm había bajado por las escaleras para volver al salón un par de horas mas tarde y parecía inmensamente contrariada, aun no lograba procesar el hecho de haber estado horas con Malfoy en una habitación y que nadie había salido muerto.

Algo que había disfrutado muchísimo aunque nunca lo admitiría fue no haber escuchado ni UNA sola vez el acostumbrado "sangre sucia". Mas bien, y por raro que parezca, en vez de insultarla se había dedicado a halagarla.

"Sus intenciones son muy obvias, que se esfuerce un poco mas" pensó despectiva en un intento de acallar su vanidad en ese momento realzada por las palabras del joven.

Al llegar al salón notó que las parejas seguían bailando ahora al ritmo de una música más suave, parecida al vals. Par a una sorpresa aun mayor, Harry estaba bailando con una chica morena y la pelirroja parecía decoración junto a la mesa de aperitivos.

Se encaminó donde su amiga para consolarla y se encontró con una muy feliz Ginny influenciada por el alcohol. La menor de los Weasley hablaba incoherencias sobre la amistad y lo mucho que la traicionaban los vestidos rojos.

- ¡Necesito pedirte un favor! –Le gritó la castaña un poco harta, la pelirroja asintió feliz "serviré para algo por fin" murmuro, aunque audible- necesito que me cubras hoy, llegare un poco tarde.

- ¿Siiiiiii¿Y quien será el afortunado? –nada, NADA en el mundo saca mejor de una depresión que un buen chisme (N/A: bueno después del chocolate XD).

- Malfoy –balbuceó, Ginny abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y Herm se puso casi del color de cabello de su amiga- ¡no me malinterpretes! –volvió a balbucear- solo quiero sacarle información.

- Si, si te entiendo yo también quiero ver que es lo que sabe –dijo guiñando un ojo y acentuando pronunciadamente las palabras. Hermione solo enrojeció más aun, si eso era posible- Yo te cubro, tranquila.

- Gracias.

Justo en ese momento la figura escultural del rubio hizo su aparición en la sala de baile, atrayendo las miradas adoradoras del sexo femenino y muchas envidiosas del masculino. Y es que hasta caminaba de manera sensual: el porte aristocrático, la sonrisa tan sexy de medio lado y sus manos en los bolsillos en actitud indiferente. Eso, mas la mirada profunda de hielo, definitivamente derretían a cualquiera.

"Yo no caeré" se mentalizó la castaña rogando estar en lo correcto.

Para distraerse se volvió hacia la mesa de comida y probo unos dulces que cambiaban de color y dependiendo del color en que los comieras sabían diferente, en ese momento comía uno de chocolate que luego cambio a menta. Que rica era la menta… le tomó un poco pero al final se percató que la deliciosa menta no venia del caramelo sino de la voz que susurraba en su cuello palabras electrizantes.

Se estremeció sin quererlo y la sonrisa del oxigenado se acentuó aún mas.

- La fiesta ya va a terminar –la giró para mirarla a los ojos- ven conmigo, quiero que mostrarte algo.

Una guerra se había iniciado en el cuerpo de la chica tras estas palabras:

Corazón: si

Mente: no

Instintos: si, será divertido

Mente: no, es peligroso

Corazón: por primera vez lo pidió ¡hay que darle crédito!

Mente: no lo pidió: lo ordeno, no y punto.

Corazón e instintos: si

Mente: no

- Está bien –aceptó dando por finalizada la batalla con derrota para la mente.

El rubio sonrió malicioso, y se alejó hacia las escaleras. Poco después la castaña los siguió, subiendo por la mullida alfombra roja que llevaba a las habitaciones. No estaba muy segura de donde estaba el chico así que decidió probar en el estudio.

La puerta de madera se imponía ante ella, invitándola a retractarse, al fin de cuentas eso de meterte con tu peor enemigo que además le declaró guerra a los de tu sangre, no era particularmente bueno.

Aun así y creyendo firmemente que era por la buena causa de la Orden de recolectar información, tomo la manilla de la puerta y la giró lentamente…

La habitación estaba sumida en un negro profundo que no dejaba a la vista nada, al fondo una chimenea crepitaba a fuego lento, proporcionando la única luz del cuarto. Estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta, pues obviamente Draco no se encontraba allí, cuando escucho voces provenientes de los sillones frente al fuego.

- … Porque nada es tan complicado –decía la mujer en un tono bajo, críptico. Herm no tenia idea de lo que hablaba o de quien- Son un montón de idiotas e inútiles, matarlos será así de simple.

Lo único que se veía e los sillones era la parte de atrás que era de cuero negro. En uno una cabeza alta y de cabellera negra era un poco visible, en el otro la persona que lo ocupaba debía ser pequeña pues no parecía que hubiese nadie.

Después de pronunciar estas palabras de la poltrona de la mujer salió un rayo de luz verde que estalló en la pared, e impactó en un pequeño insecto que cayó poco a poco frente al fuego, reflectando la luz del mismo y dando un aspecto críptico a la escena.

- Hay magos de sangre pura aquí, esos no son tan inútiles –hablo una voz masculina algo ahuecada desde la otra butaca.

- Pero son traidores y mi amo ha pedido el mejor trato hacia ellos –dijo con ironía la mujer riendo de una manera sádica y algo psicópata, según aprecio Herm. Esa risa le erizó los pelos de la nuca, sobre todo cuando otro insecto cayó sin vida frente a la chimenea.

- El primer paso esta listo, la phoxery esta en camino –otro insecto. Solo ahí la castaña notó que justo encima de la chimenea había una especie de balde que cada cierto tiempo dejaba caer un insecto que intentaba huir con todas sus fuerzas, para luego ser alcanzado por el Avada Kevadra de la mujer. Un juego horrible, pues a través de la luz mortecina se podía ver a los insectos revoloteando y deseando salir a lo que sería su muerte segura. Y eso querían hacer con los invitados. Un suspiro de terror salio sin permiso de sus labios y llego a los oídos de esos crueles hombres.

- ¿Quién anda ahí? –preguntó el hombre, la mujer se puso en pie y caminó hacia ella. La luz del fuego le daba de lleno en la espalda, dándole un aura terrorífica, como si la sucedieran las mismísimas llamas del infierno.

Solo ahí Hermione notó quien era la mujer, el cabello negro y arreglado, el andar arrogante, las manos blanquecinas cerradas alrededor de la varita asesina, y aquella mirada profunda y mortal, cargada de toda la maldad de corroía a su dueña. El físico nunca herido por el tiempo en Azcaban, los mismos ojos desquiciados que habían asesinado a Sirius.

"Bellatrix" susurró la castaña, temblando de pánico.

La mirada negra la recorrió completa, atravesándola, martillándola.  
El pánico la consumió y sus piernas empezaron a temblar bajo el largo vestido, el terror era perfectamente visible en sus ojos escondidos tras el antifaz.  
- ¿Quien eres? -interrogo la helada voz. Su temor se calmo un poco al recodar que no era fácilmente reconocible bajo el disfraz, todo era cuestión de actuar.

- Soy Jane, Jane Malfoy -dijo con cierta fuerza y cambiando su acento.  
Sin pedir perdón (pues era algo que un Malfoy jamás hacía), se marcho con lagrimas en los ojos y cerró la puerta de un golpe. Una voz fría la congelo.  
- Eres muy buena fingiendo.  
- ¿Que sabes tu quien soy o en qué soy buena? -le dijo con rabia, aún traumatizada- Eres solo una serpiente asquerosa, disfrutare destruyéndote como no tienes una idea.

Eso le había salido del alma, aunque no era algo contra el, era contra todos aquellos que la venían martirizando por ser impura, contra aquellos asesinos sin escrúpulos que juraban matarla, a ella y a sus amigos. A ellos si los quería destruir, no tenía intenciones de herir precisamente a Draco, pero había sido el primero en atravesársele; por eso no sabía los efectos que esas palabras habían dejado en el rubio. En la mente del chico una sola frase danzaba:

_Siéntate orgulloso, es tu deber morir así…_

* * *

**y?????????????? **

**les gusto???**

**dejen post por favor!!! **

** Contarme, contarme... y pulsar el Go bonito que tan bien se ve alla abajo... **


	7. un destello castaño

**Hola!!!**

** gracias por sus rewius!!! **

**aqui les dejo otro trozo del fan fic...**

**muchos besos rubios!!!!**

* * *

Draco necesitó pensar por un segundo su segundo paso, aquella chica lo traía de cabeza, solo quería degustar esas curvas, perderse en esas piernas torneadas y firmes (como había comprobado mientras bailaban). Pero ella decía ser Jane Malfoy. Aunque tampoco demostraba serlo, más bien parecía ser una chica inocente, sobretodo cuando reía, y Jane Malfoy no tenía nada de inocente. Definitivamente lo traía de cabeza.

Caminó lentamente, dirigiéndose hacia la rubia de vestido gris. Cuando la alcanzó la sostuvo por el brazo y la giró para verla a los ojos, aquellos ojos miel tan apasionados. En ese momento le volvió a recordar a alguien, pero nuevamente no supo a quien.

- Te dije que te tenia que mostrar algo –le dijo susurrando en su cuello, mordisqueando un poco el lóbulo de la oreja. Le encanto sentirla estremecer con tan solo ese roce.

Herm se dejó arrastrar por las escaleras, túneles y pasadizos sin prestar mucha atención al camino. Estaba muy ocupada tratando de no temblar cada vez que la mano que el rubio tenia en su cintura se movía. Intento infructuoso, por cierto.

- Llegamos -le dijo el rubio al oído cuando se detuvo.

Estaban sobre el techo de la mansión, el piso de piedra se extendía haciendo notar la grandeza de ésta. Herm caminó hacia el borde y admiro la elegancia perfectamente visible de los carruajes y autos, los elfos que atendían (cosa que la mosqueo mucho) y las personas que entraban y salían, todas hermosamente vestidas… todas asesinas o asesinadas. Trato de alejar ese pensamiento de su cabeza y se acercó al rubio.

- Es hermoso ¿Qué querías enseñarme?

Lo había dicho con mucha inocencia, por lo que la respuesta del rubio la descolocó.

- A besar…

Y diciendo y haciendo se inclino sobre la castaña que por reflejo retrocedió, el se acercó mas y ella siguió retrocediendo hasta sentir la fría pared en su desnuda espalda.

El rubio sonrió de lado y colocó sus brazos alrededor de Herm, dejándola atrapada entre la fría piedra y el calido aliento de él, que la embriaga e invitaba a probarlo.

El chico beso con delicadeza su cuello, trazando dibujos con su lengua y esparciendo corrientes eléctricas por todo el cuerpo de la chica que no entendía como solo esa caricia la hacia arquear la espalda de satisfacción, claro que quizás fuera también la pared helada.

Con sus besos llegó hasta la oreja, mordisqueó el lóbulo y continuó por su rostro deteniéndose en la comisura de los labios. Herm volteó su rostro como acto reflejo encontrandolos.

Al principio solo era el rubio quien besaba y ella estaba quieta ahí cual estatua, pero cuando el rubio deslizó sus manos por su suave espalda, acariciándola, perdió todo atisbo de pena. Enterró sus manos en el cabello del chico despeinándolo a su gusto, y con su lengua busco entrada a la cavidad cuyo deseo le exigía probar. Él sonrió gustoso y profundizó un poco más el beso tomándola por el cuello y aprisionando más su cuerpo al de él. Podía sentir su calor atravesando la tela de aquel vestido gris que se moría por arrancar, los labios suaves y calidos que extasiaban solo de rozarlos.

Herm atrapó entre sus dientes el labio inferior del chico y lo haló un poco, él, que no se lo veía venir, no pudo reprimir un suspiro de satisfacción.

El beso se hacía cada vez mas profundo, empezaba a ser no solo una danza de labios sino también de las manos que se recorrían enteros, deseosas de conocer cada rincón del cuerpo deseado.

Él la apegó mas a si, rodeándola por la cintura. Y le permitió a ella sentir el endurecido y calido miembro de él sobre su vientre. Esto la despertó de golpe¡Estaba besando a Draco Malfoy, a su peor enemigo!

Con una fuerza solo conseguida de la vergüenza lo alejó, dejándolo bastante desconcertado, por cierto.

- Yo… ehh… me tengo que ir –dijo antes de salir corriendo hacia la trampilla, visiblemente roja.

Draco se quedó de pie, viendo a la chica huir, con su confusión haciéndose cada vez más grande. Un destello castaño llamó particularmente su atención pero lo achacó al reflejo de la luna.

Después de perderse un par de veces Hermione llegó por fin a la puerta principal, se despidió de los guardias y desapareció para aparecerse en la Madriguera, abrió la puerta con extremo sigilo, camino por la cocina y se detuvo frente a un espejo.

- Si este fue solo el primer baile ¿Qué me esperará de los otros dos? –pensó mientras miraba con temor su cabello que se convertía poco a poco de rubio liso a castaño desordenado.

* * *

** y?????**

**les gusto???**

** esperando sinceramente que la respuesta sea "Sí, mucho!" o al emneos un "Sí" los invito a pisar el "Go" y dejarme un rewiu... (vale tambien si la respuesta es no) jejeje**


	8. Ginny

**Hola!!!!**

**lamento la tardanza en subir este chap . Espero que me perdonen y sigan leyendo :D...**

**Aquí les traigo un capitulo sobre la pelirroja...**

* * *

Mientras la castaña apenas empezaba su recorrido por las escaleras en su búsqueda desesperada del rubio y antes de que se encontrara con aquella escena traumática (cosa que no sabría su amiga hasta la mañana siguiente), el clan pelirrojo se había marchado de la fiesta, por supuesto después de los acostumbrados y para nada hipócritas (nótese el sarcasmo) gracias por la buena y agradable fiesta (nótese el SarcasmO).

En el carro que el Sr. Weasley había alquilado para vacaciones y que había agrandado mágicamente iban todos menos la menor de la familia. Ginny había decidido quedarse para encubrir a su amiga.

"Nada tiene que ver con el hecho de que me está gustando el wisky de fuego, ni de que Harry estuviera con la tarada esa… no…" (nótese el SARCASMO), pensó mientras se servía otra copa y veía a la gente bailar.

Una mano fría interrumpió el camino de la copa hasta sus labios, y Ginny se giró asustada para toparse con unos ojos verdes que la miraban impacientes.

- Harry, cariño¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó más feliz de lo que debería. Un ligero aliento a alcohol embargó al muchacho.

- No pretenderás que las deje solas ¿O sí? –Ginny lo miro un segundo sin comprender de que hablaba el chico, hasta que por fin cayó en cuenta de la promesa hecha a Herm- ¿Ginny has estado bebiendo? –preguntó asustado.

- Nooooooo, para nada. En realidad eran las personas de por aquí cerca, pero se me pegó el olor –parecía que eso del sarcasmo se le daba bien cuando estaba borracha.

- Parece que eso del sarcasmo se te da bien borracha, pobretona. ¿Nunca has probado algo de esta categoría verdad, zanahoria? –dijo una voz a sus espaldas, cuando se giró vio los mismos ojos pardos de antes: el chico no estaba nada mal ahora que se ponía a pensarlo.

- ¡Largo Zabini!

"¡Zabini! Asi es como se llama" celebró feliz, aunque tenia el ligero presentimiento de que a la mañana siguiente se le olvidaría, mientras era arrastrada por el azabache hacia lo jardines.

- Debes despejarte –le ordenó el, tajante.

Estaban los dos sentados en una banca mirando el piso (en la misma banca donde hacía unas horas habían estado Herm&Malfoy). Harry incómodo porque a pesar de la borrachera de Ginny y el hecho de que estaba allí en son de padre protector, no pudo evitar que le gustara, y mucho, el pequeño roce que había tenido con Ginny… Y es se veía taaaaan bien en ese vestido azul y esas piernas pálidas se veían tan firmes… Harry meneó la cabeza en un intento de alejar esos pensamientos de su mente, pero no tenia muchos resultados considerando que su vista estaba perdida en la raja de la falda de la pelirroja.

Ginny vacilaba en un mundo de colores, donde todo daba vueltas y ella rea muy muuuuy feliz. Le gustaba tener a Harry a su lado y él era la razón por la que se había vestido tan bien, en su mundito ellos estaban realmente besándose sobre aquel banco. En algún momento su mente pensó que si se veía bien en sueños entonces tan bien debería existir en la realidad. Su último pensamiento conciente fue la pregunta que venia rondándole y por fin había tomado forma ¿Por qué ese chico Sly había dicho lo mismo que ella, casi leyéndole el pensamiento?, ignoró esta pregunta y se lanzo a la nueva idea feliz que acababa de tener.

Harry no se vio venir lo que siguió. La pelirroja se giró hacia él y colocándole las manos en la nuca lo atrajo para besarlo, él se resistió al principio pero después los labios calidos y el sabor amargo lo embargaron, tenia la sensación de que ella no sabría asi sin alcohol de por medio y se prometió a si mismo averiguarlo, mientras la cargaba por la frágil cintura y la colocaba sobre sus piernas para tener un mejor acceso. Fue un beso inocente. Las manos de Harry permanecieron en la nuca y cintura de la joven sin moverse de allí y ella solo enterraba sus manos en el ya desordenado pelo azabache del chico, las lenguas se recorrían en una danza por poder, recorriéndose, tocándose, acariciándose.

Cuanto tiempo duró aquella caricia fue algo que ninguno de los dos supo, pero en algún momento el aire se hizo indispensable y tuvieron que separarse. La realidad golpeó a Harry como un balde de agua fría: estaba besando a Ginny y ella estaba borracha, no lo habría hecho de estar sobria.

Se quedó un rato mirando los rosales sin saber por qué aquella certeza le dolía tanto. Haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas decidió que no le diría nada a Ginny sobre el tema Si ella no lo hacia. Ahí no había sucedido nada. Volvió a menear la cabeza para despejarse y luego se giró para pedirle que se fueran y cual habrá sido su sorpresa al ver que Ginny se había quedado placidamente dormida en su hombro.

La cargó en vilo con delicadeza, sin permitir que el vestido mostrara nada. Caminó por entre los setos del portentoso jardín hasta llegar a la puerta donde se desapareció para aparecerse en la Madriguera con Ginny en brazos.

No se dio cuenta del chico de ojos pardos que lo miraba con furia desde el balcón de la mansión Malfoy, ni del vaso que rompió el susodicho con la mano, lleno de rabia.

Con extremo sigilo y la experiencia de vivir allí, se deslizo sin hacer el menor ruido hasta el cuarto de las chicas y colocó a la pelirroja en su cama. No pudo evitar darle un rápido beso en los labios rosados antes de arroparla y marcharse. La idea de vestirla había cruzado su mente pero no creía poder aguantarlo.

Cerró la puerta con cuidado preguntándose donde estaría Hermione tan entrada la noche y si debería ir a buscarla.

* * *

** y?????????????**

**les gusto???????????????**

**espero que si... Porfas dejen rewius.**

**Ya sé que es un pcoo corto, epro tenía que escribir algo sobre esta pareja.**

**Pisen el GO de abajo y dejenme muchos rewius bonitos porfavor!!!!!!!**

**besos de rubio sexy**

**Anahia**


	9. Jane regresa

**Hola!**

**lamentro la tardanza :S espero que puedan eprdonarme y seguir leyendo...**

**mil gracias por los rewius!**

**Se les adora y manda mil besos rubios...**

**Anahia**

* * *

El sol implacable golpeó sus pupilas recordándole que nadie escapa de los efectos del Astro Rey. Se revolvió fastidiada en su cama, intentando infructuosamente seguir durmiendo, pero se vio frustrada por una mata de pelo roja que se le lanzó encima sin piedad. La guerra matutina entre vas chicas deba inicio.

Herm empujó a su amiga fuera de la cama pero la pelirroja tuvo mejores reflejos y logró esquivarla quedando a horcajadas sobre ella y dejándose caer sobre el vientre de la castaña que gimió al sentirse sin aire.

Ese fue el preciso momento que eligieron los chicos para entrar en la habitación. Y para reírse como si la vida se le fuera en ello. Ninguno pudo reprimir la estruendosa carcajada de la que fueron presa al ver a sus amigas y hermana en esa posición y con aquellos ruidos comprometedores. 

Ellas, totalmente sonrojadas, trataban de explicarles y ellos, ya sin aire, solo reían más.

Media hora les tomó calmarse y poder iniciar la conversación por la cual habían ido. Aunque tomó muchos años mas para que Ron dejara sus comentarios tipo: "la única mujer en la familia y la perdimos".

- Ahora –otra risa descontrolada- cuéntanos que averiguaste- Y ella empezó a contar.

Algo mas allá, específicamente 26 Km., en una habitación impecable y revestida de un verde elegante, un rubio terminaba el entrenamiento para su gran noche y se preparaba para su siguiente misión.

Su gran noche se aceraba, 6 días mas y todo estaría arreglado, las cartas estaban echadas y solo faltaban dos jugadas. Como había dicho su amo "el jaque mate requiere 3 jugadas y una ya la movimos hoy. La paciencia será bien recompensada". No estaba muy seguro de que era un jaque mate pero si el Señor Tenebroso lo quería, el Señor Tenebroso lo tenía.

Su entrenamiento consistía en procurar a su cuerpo la mayor resistencia al dolor posible, el mayor control sobre su organismo y el mayor sentido de supervivencia. O sea, soportar las tres maldiciones imperdonables. Se lanzaba diez cruciatus seguidos y después de eso su abuelo lo sometía a lanzarle un imperius que debía rechazar. Aun no había intentado nada con el Avada Kevadra (N/A: se escribe asi:S :S).

Acababa de terminar, se había levantado a la cinco de la mañana y estaba exhausto, asi que decidió relajarse en las espumas de su jacuzzi personal antes de irse a su siguiente misión.

La verdad es que los mortifagos le iban tomando cariño. Y eso NO era algo bueno.

Mientras el agua caliente envolvía su perfecto cuerpo, su mente voló a las escenas sucedidas el día anterior con la misteriosa rubia.

Jane Malfoy, si esa mujer era realmente quien decía ser ni los dioses podrían salvarlo. Nadie más la había visto y no había noticias de su llegada: pero todo era posible, cuando se trataba de Jane Malfoy.

Sus labios calidos y dulces… y suaves… y carnosos… y apeticebles… y… "bueno, bueno ya estas exagerando" se regañó mentalmente. Pero la imagen de aquella rubia perfecta no se le borraba de la mente, aquella sensación de calidez de su delicada cintura aun le causaba hormigueos.

Con terror se dio cuenta que, a 6 días de su inminente muerte, estaba empezando a querer a alguien.

- Debo olvidarla –se dijo asi mismo, en un tono que no admitía contradicciones. Sonrió victorioso y una mueca sádica cruzó sus facciones- y ya se como hacerlo. Al final de cuentas para bajarte una calentura nada como ver a una sangre sucia.

En un momento se había salido del baño, secado, vestido, desaparecido y aparecido, y ahora estaba en una de las colinas cercanas a la Madriguera viendo como los pelirrojos y sus invitados jugaban al quidittch (N/A: tampoco se como se escribe :S… ¡estoy de un mal en ortografía!). Bueno casi todos sus invitados: una castaña en específico no jugaba, sino que los observaba desde la grama con un enorme libro entre sus piernas. "Sangre sucia sabelotodo" siseó con desdén.

Con la mano de la gloria en sus manos era completamente invisible asi que se acerco lo suficiente como para ver que leía y oír perfectamente lo que sucedía entre ellos.

A su lado Hermione tarareaba una canción al mas puro estilo muggle mientras hojeaba distraída las paginas, en realidad mas concentrada en el partido entre pelirrojos.

Al rubio le llamo particularmente la atención el titulo del libro, que vio cuando la castaña lo cerró de golpe por la emoción del punto anotado por Ginny, "1001 maneras mágicas para cambiar de aspecto". Si no hubiese sido invisible su sonrisa burlona hubiese iluminado ese y todos los campos a la redonda 

"la sangre sucia por fin acepto que es fea, lastima que ni un hechizo la ayude a cambiarlo, aunque… no tiene ni tan mal cuerpo. Pero no se puede cambiar la sangre" -pensó mirándola de arriba abajo con autosuficiencia. 

Aunque al reparar otra vez en el titulo no pudo retener a una risa traviesa que escapó de sus labios. Hermione volteó tan rápido que Draco no supo como no se dislocó el cuello. 

La chica estiró su mano tanteando el terreno, pero él fue de reflejos rápidos y logró esquivarla a tiempo. Aunque no se dio cuenta de que a la vista de Hermione no había escapado la marca en la grama de que alguien estaba sentado sobre ella.

Dos segundos después el rubio había desaparecido para aparecerse un par de metros más alla. La castaña seguía mirando el lugar en la hierba donde ahora no había marca alguna. No era prefecta de gratis y no le resulto muy complicado dar con la respuesta mas obvia: Malfoy y la Mano de Gloria.

Cuando aún no había entrado a Hogwarts, solía ver un programa de TV con su mama, y el protagonista (al que siempre adoró) solía decir que la hipótesis más simple siempre es la correcta. Cuando oyes cascos piensas en centauros no en unicornios.

Y Malfoy era la opción más simple. tomó su libro y salio corriendo a la casa, oyó el "¡clic!" de una persona al aparecerse, y con una sonrisa enigmática cerró la puerta tras de si.

- ¿A dónde fue Herm? –preguntó Harry al cabo de un rato.

- ¡Oye verdad! –Exclamo el pelirrojo, recién percatándose de la ausencia de su amiga

- Creo que fue a cambiarse –respondió Ginny mirando con curiosidad la ventana de la habitación de su amiga.

- Debes saberlo. Con la intimidad que hay entre ustedes –el pelirrojo no pudo reprimir una carcajada ante el comentario de su amigo y su hermana roja de rabia se fue volando hasta la casa.

Ron no la vio regresar y por eso no pudo advertir a Harry de que Ginny iba directo a su cabeza. La menor de los Weasley acelero su marcha y con los pelos de la escoba golpeo a Harry en la cara. Con mucha elegancia descendió de la escoba y con un "Ron hay una araña en tu escoba", dio por terminada su venganza.

Justo cuando entraba al cuarto de su amiga, escuchó un grito y golpe. No pudo evitar reír al imaginar a su hermano cayendo de la escoba del miedo.

La habitación estaba un poco oscura, y Herm estaba saliendo del baño con una toalla en su cabeza. Se la retiro con aire enigmático y sonrisa triunfadora, y mientras lo hacia los lisos cabellos de oro fueron quedando a la vista.

Vestía una falda corta y una camisa verde, que aunque larga, era ceñida a su cuerpo, dejando a la vista las torneadas piernas de la chica y sus pronunciadas curvas. Iba ligeramente maquillada y llevaba unas botas negras hasta la rodilla.

Al pasar por su lado los ojos mielazulados centellearon de malicia. Ginny la retuvo por el brazo:

- ¿A dónde vas vestida asi? Hoy no es un baile –le pregunto extrañada. Aunque en realidad le preocupaba lo que su madre pudiera decir al respecto.

- Shhh –se puso el dedo en los labios, en señal de que se callara- Esto es un juego entre rubios.

Salio de la habitación y bajo silenciosamente la escalera. Salio por la puerta trasera de la casa, y una vez allí se desapareció para aparecerse en los rosales que decoraban la casa Malfoy. 

Había estado ahí la noche anterior, no fue difícil colarse (considerando su nuevo aspecto y sus conocimientos de la distribución de habitaciones) (N/A: como lo habrá sabido?). No encontró la habitación de Draco, en cambio encontró algo mucho más interesante.

Una lechucearía casi tan grande como la de Hogwarts se alzaba imponente ante sus ojos, con las aves revoloteando de un lado a otro, grandes, chiquitas, marrones, negras o blancas; pero todas hermosas. oyó un ruido proveniente del pasillo y corrió a esconderse tras la jaula, una lechuza gris le picoteó la mano. Los pasos dejaron de oírse y mientras observaba a la lechuza se le ocurrió una brillante idea.

En aquel rostro rubio y de ojos azules como un mar, la sonrisa que esbozó se vio particularmente escalofriante.

En la Madriguera Draco no había encontrado a la sangre sucia en ningún lado asi que se había dedicado a ver a Harry y mandarle maldiciones suaves (al estilo de un panal de avispas por ejemplo), al final el cara rajada y sus amigos se habían cansado y habían entrado. Draco iba a seguirlos, pero algo llamó su atención.

En el cielo, una lechuza negra volaba a su encuentro, y no cualquiera: SU lechuza, volaba a su encuentro. Estas aves, al igual que los gatos, pueden ver más alla del simple ojo humano, asi que la invisibilidad de su amo no era un problema, para ella, estaba tan visible como siempre o quizás un poco más. Draco se pregunto quien osaría a utilizar a Ziezel sin su permiso.

La respuesta la tuvo cuando al quitarle la carta y leerla. Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente de sorpresa, incomprensión, rabia, y sobre todo, picardía. Una sonrisa muy parecida a la esbozada por la chica antes, cruzó en ese momento su rostro. 

Se puso de pie lentamente y se encaminó hacia su mansión, olvidando por completo que había ido allí a espiar a la sangre sucia.

* * *

**y? les gusto?**

**espero que si!**

**entes de que acabe semana santa publicare la seguada parte de este capi... si encuentro muchos rewius :D...**

**dejenme uno!**

**besos rubios. Anahia**


	10. El estudio

**Hola!!**

**regrese XD... No publique antes pq no habia muchos rewius :(**

**Bueno aqui estoy y aqui esta la continuacion... espero que la disfruten! por favor dejenme su opinión...**

**Anahia**

* * *

Las frías baldosas se deslizaban a sus pies, los cuadros la miraban con desprecio y el austero ambiente de la mansión enfriaba sus intenciones como a todo lo demás. Pero no desistió. Llevaba rato buscando la habitación de Draco y no la hallaba. Preguntar no era una opción. Los Malfoy conocían la mansión y ella ahí era una Malfoy ¿Verdad?.

De verdad no había caído en cuenta de que la familia de Draco fuera tan grande como al de los Weasley.

Al final, y después de un largo rato, se resignó a no encontrar la habitación de Draco, después de todo él siempre había sido muy celoso con sus cosas... Decidió no pensar en por qué sabía ella eso y se dirigió a la única habitación que conocía de la casa: el estudio.

Narcisa Malfoy vio a su hijo antes de que este arribara a la casa, y quiso interceptarlo, pero el rubio pasó de largo sin prestarle la más mínima atención. Lo conocía y aún así se impresionó al verle esa mirada que si no hubiese sido su hijo, juraría haberla visto en Lucius cuando... ¡definitivamente prefería no saberlo!. En cambio, prefirió dirigir sus pasos a la cocina para revisar por décimo tercera vez el menú para la siguiente reunión que se celebraría 3 días después.

Draco caminó derecho a la puerta de madera. Era imposible que hubiese encontrado su cuarto así que esa era la única opción, por eso cuando entró a la habitación circular y no vio a su rubia por ningún lado sintió pánico. La chica podría ser diferente y maravillosa ¡Pero tampoco para tanto! No podría haberla hallado ¿O sí?.

Estaba a punto de salir volando a su cuarto cuando un reflejo rubio llamó su atención: con razón no se había dado cuenta, la chica estaba sentada en un sillón de cuero con las piernas recogidas y la cabeza enterrada en un grueso libro, mordiéndose nerviosamente el labio, obviamente muy interesada en la lectura como para fijarse en su presencia. Eso fue algo que definitivamente le extrañó.

Se acercó como un lince, silencioso, hasta su presa. La chica recorría vigorosa cada línea, como devorándosela, demasiado concentrada para notar que él la observaba, el título del volúmen rezaba "Magia oscura de la edad media", algo extrañado se colocó al respaldar del sillón para leer lo que ella.

"Cada noche de luna llena, la magia en pleno apogeo sale a relucir. Los hechizos clasificados _Morte_ deben ser realizados en esta fase. Aquí una lista de hechizos y sus efectos... (ninguna demanda aceptada, no nos hacemos responsables por las consecuencias o muertes)"

Draco no continuó leyendo por dos razones. La primera, se sabía esa lista de memoria y suponía que ella también así que no entendía muy bien que hacía leyéndola. Y la segunda, un movimiento de la cabeza de la chica le llenó de golpe con su perfume, y su razón se vio momentáneamente bloqueada por el suave y aromático olor a canela, que emanaba del cetrino cuello de la rubia.

La chica lucía muy centrada; por eso, cuando sintió los labios que recorrían su cuello con tantas ansias, se sobresaltó. La lengua del chico trazaba el camino de las delicadas pecas que bañaban los hombros de aquella sensual rubia, haciéndola retorcerse de gusto. Haciendo un alto en sus mimos y con un ágil movimiento se sentó en el sillón y la colocó sobre sus piernas, aprovechando para recorrer las finas y torneadas de ella, delineando caminos con la yema de los dedos.

El sillón se movió bruscamente cuando la chica varió su posición y colocó sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de él. Las manos del ojigris se deslizaban presurosas por las curvas de la mujer, que temblaba entre sus dedos. Ella lo besaba en el cuello dejando marcas sonrosadas en su porcelánica piel; los perfumes de ambos se mezclaban, embriagando y Draco cada vez disfrutaba más. El cuerpo endiosado de la mujer le pertenecía y sus manos vehementes subían por dentro de la camisa, acariciando su cálida piel, hasta llegar a sus pechos. Trazó círculos en ellos, extasiándose por lo suaves que eran y por los suaves suspiros que ella le dedicaba. Dejó una mano jugando entre sus pechos y, con la otra, delineó los muslos de la chica, al ritmo de los suspiros, ascendiendo presuroso a la cálida zona que lo llamaba a gritos.

- ¡Ahh! ¡¿Qué rayos haces?! –chilló Herm cuando por fin se separó de la lectura y se percató de la presencia del rubio tras ella.

- ¿Qué? –preguntó extrañado, notando que sudaba en frío y que, en realidad, él estaba sólo detrás de ella, mientras la rubia lo miraba extrañada. No podía creer que hubiese soñado despierto con aquella chica. Retiró imperceptiblemente sus manos, demasiado cerca de los hombros de la joven- Yo nada. ¿Qué haces tú revisando mis cosas?

- La serpiente tiene la mala costumbre de ser impuntual –comentó, inocente, alejándose un poco del olor a menta del rubio.

Éste lo notó, pero no quiso acercarse porque su cuerpo ya estaba demasiado emocionado con la chica.

Es mi casa, cosa que no puedes decir tú, y llego a la hora que me plazca hacerlo –en ese momento se fijó en los ojos de la chica, eran azules claros, enmarcados por finas cejas, pómulos sonrosados y labios rojos. Pero había algo raro...- ¡No tienes antifaz!

Hermione abrió los ojos, asustada. Por resultarle incómodo leer con él, se lo había quitado, confiada de que notaría cuando el chico llegara y le daría tiempo de ponérselo. Miró hacia la ventana (buscando una vía de escape), conciente de que si la reconocían, su vida corría demasiado peligro.

- No. Pero no sabes quien soy. Porque nunca me has visto. Y aunque lo hubieses hecho no me reconocerías –mintió, esperando que fuese cierto- aunque, por si a caso ¡Desmaius! –lo hechizó, mientras tomaba el antifaz del sillón y se lo sellaba con magia. - ¡Enervate!

- Te da miedo que sepa quien eres –rió mientras se ponía en pie. Pensó que con esa ropa y esa máscara felina negra con brillantes, se veía muy bien - pero lo haré de todas formas. –le guiñó un ojo y Hermione se maldijo por su torpeza. Aunque agradeció mentalemnte al hechizo para cambiar el color de ojos, que si bien no era inmediato por lo menos ya tenía los ojos azules cuando el llegó. De otro modo, dudaba que pudiera salir ilesa.

En ese momento los interrumpió una voz al otro lado de la puerta. Ambos la ignoraron enfrentados en una guerra visual.

- ¡Draco! Tu padre te llama ¡Baja ahora mismo! –gritó exasperada la voz por décima vez.

- Volveré. Quédate aquí –ordenó resignado. Y abandonó la habitación.

Herm consideró obedecerlo. Draco solía tener ese efecto cuando hablaba en ese tono. Paseó un momento por la habitación, pero el orgullo ganó y el hechizo llegaba a su final, así que decidió ir a buscarlo. La madre había dicho "Baja" así que eso hizo. Se paseó por el recibidor en busca del rubio, y al final, con el hechizo de localización dirigió sus pasos presurosos hacia un pasillo extrañamente brillante que finalizaba en una puerta de madera negra, bastante amenazante.  
El pasillo era la versión gigante de un calidoscopio. Mágicamente arreglado, en su techo había serpientes negras y plateadas que serpenteaban dando la ilusión de que estaban al revés y ella estaba parada de cabeza. Las paredes con el mismo efecto daban la sensación de puertas falsas pues las serpientes reptaban hacia adentro como si allí hubiese otro pasillo. El solo mirarlo fijamente mareaba y daba vértigo.  
Intentó caminar lentamente dio un par de pasos y se giró a la derecha hacia un pasillo que había allí. Su nariz dio de frente contra la pared, atontándola por un momento. Intentó caminar hacia atrás pero volvió a chocar contra la pared creyendo que era un camino.  
Aterrada cerró lo ojos y se sostuvo con la mano en la pared intentando centrarse, una tercera vez giró a su derecha y de dio de llenó contra la pared, de tantos golpes su nariz había empezado a sangrar. Se separó tambaleante de la falsa entrada, procurando no mirar a las serpientes danzantes, fijó su vista en la puerta negra del fondo e ignorando como podía la sensación de caminar sobre un nido y de cosas moviéndose a sus pies, se fue tropezando hasta el portón.  
Calló dos veces antes de llegar y al final acabó por gatear hasta que pudo sostenerse del manillar. Su respiración era acelerada y el pecho le vibraba asustado sin entender por qué tanto empeño por proteger mágicamente aquella habitación.  
Cuando dejó de escuchar el galope de su corazón, sacó de su bolso las famosas "orejeras". Agradeció mentalmente a los gemelos por ser unos entrometidos y haber escuchado sus conversaciones a través de la puerta. Si no, aquella mañana no la habría cubierto de sus inventos, convirtiéndola en la versión mágica femenina de James Bond. Así que sacó las "orejeras" y colocó un extremo bajo la puerta y el otro en su oído.  
- … Sí, padre. Todo en orden. Ambas víctimas preparadas –se oyó la voz de Draco en un tono extrañamente ronco.  
- Perfecto, está atento a cualquier variación –le respondió Lucius con voz altiva.  
- Padre –susurró- ¿Acaso Jane Malfoy ha llegado?  
Por un momento nadie habló, pero cuando Lucius le respondió, fue aplastante:  
- Draco –siseó amenazante- recuerda tu lugar: por debajo del Amo y por debajo de mí. No porque nos sirvas de algo significa que seas importante. La información no es de tu interés, no aspires más allá de ti –dijo con desprecio.  
Herm no lo vio, pero pudo imaginar perfectamente como el rubio inclinaba la cabeza y daba vuelta para marcharse, humillado pero altivo. Rápidamente retiró las "orejeras" y las guardó. Esta vez fijó su vista en el final del pasillo y corrió sin mirar a otro punto, para así no sucumbir a los hechizos de aquel misterioso lugar y a sus paredes encantadas.  
Para cuando llegó a la habitación contigua tenía la sensación de haber tardado horas. Buscó rápidamente un escondite y lo encontró bajo la escalera principal. El rubio pasó por su lado con la mirada ardiendo y los labios temblando de furia.  
Se notaba rabioso, molesto y en el fondo. allí donde el gris se confundía con el hielo de sus ojos, había un odio palpitante.  
Herm lo vio subir hasta el rellano y perderse en el corredor. Pudo haber salido corriendo de la casa, pero por alguna razón no tuvo fuerzas. El verlo así con los puños apretados de rabia e impotencia, la hizo sucumbir.  
Salió de su escondite y subió silenciosamente las escaleras...

* * *

**y??**

**les gusto??**

**diagnme que si, por favor!!**

**Citando a la gran Naedra: _Un fic con post es un fic feliz_**

**Son bienvenidos a hacer feliz a este fic jajaja XD**


	11. Harry es un cobarde

**Hola!!**

**como estan mis lectoras??**

**Vine con un capi medio corto, pero particualermente me gusto mucho escribirlo... Tiene mucho de la personalidad de Ginny y Harry y algo de la de Luna.**

**¡Lean y me cuentan!**

* * *

Luna caminó sin rumbo fijo por el patio, con gnomos correteando a sus pies. La suave brisa la relajaba y la hacía olvidar todos los horribles pensamientos que la acosaban desde su llegada a la Madriguera, más específicamente, desde que recibieron las invitaciones.

Aunque todos habían estado tan ocupados en pensar en los trajes y en maneras de evitar la trampa, que nadie se había molestado en preguntarle a ella. Como siempre sucedía.

Pero al final de cuentas carecía de importancia, los humanos cometían errores y por lo general más de una vez el mismo. No era raro pensar que aunque tuviesen cerca las respuestas, se negasen a verlas.

La única con dos dedos de frente era Hermione que por lo menos intentaba hacer algo, quizás con más consecuencias de las que ellas misma esperaba. Pero sería algo muy bueno… para todos.

Mientras pensaba todo esto, se había trepado a un árbol, y en su rubia cabellera se habían enredado algunas ramas. Ron daba vueltas alrededor del improvisado campo de Quiditch, hablando consigo mismo.

Luna rió sin malicia, aunque con un dejo de tristeza. Él era otro que no se daba cuenta, sin proponérselo sería un aliado de Voldemort para sus planes, retrasando todo lo que a los demás les estaba costando tanto trabajo. Si tan sólo vieran cual era la realidad… ¡Era tan simple! ¡Tan fácil!.

Suspiró dolida, fijando su vista en la ventana más alta de la casa. Ginny y Harry, esa tarde se decidiría si ellos serían los aliados de Voldemort o sus contrincantes.

"Es irónico que el futuro del mundo esté en las manos de adolescentes sobre-hormonados" pensó triste. Aunque al momento su semblante cambio a la usual sonrisa inocente, segura de la buena suerte que los acompañaría.

Arriba, en la citada habitación:

- ¡No eres mi mamá!

- Si no quieres que lo sea ¡No te comportes como la niña malcriada que eres!

- ¡Me comporto como me da la gana!

- ¡Y yo digo lo que desee! Y es: ¡Basta!

Exclamó el chico harto, trancando de un golpe la puerta y encerrándose con un hechizo en la habitación naranja de Ron. Los golpes contra el pedazo de madera que lo separaba del mundo exterior se podían oír junto con los bufidos de la exasperada chica.

Una luz blanca se coló bajó la puerta y ésta se abrió de golpe. La figura de la menor de las Weasley apareció en la entrada. La pelirroja cabellera se movió con rabia al viento, demostrando a las claras la molestia de Ginny. Su rostro, usualmente pálido, brillaba ahora con peculiar intensidad. Gritaba y gritaba, llegando a todos los niveles posibles (y amuchos imposibles) y exasperando a su interlocutor.

- ¿No deberías tener jaqueca o algo después de tomar tanto anoche? ¡¿Cómo puedes gritar tanto?!–le preguntó Harry, perdiendo la paciencia.

- ¿¡Quién te dijo que yo bebí anoche?! –Harry levantó la ceja como única respuesta. Ella recordó entonces que a partir de la conversación con Herms lo demás era un asunto borroso. ¿Sería por eso que los labios de Harry resultaban más atrayentes de lo normal? Sinceramente esperaba que no. –Está bien. Sí bebí, y sí me pasé. Pero un solo un poquito.

Y exhausta se dejó caer en la cama acolchada de Ron (por supuesto anaranjada). Mientras Harry se sentaba en la suya. La camisa que llevaba aquella tarde, blanca y sin mangas, le resaltaba los fuertes músculos, además el ejercicio del Quiditch y su acalorada pelea con Ginny habían hecho que las gotas de sudor que resbalaban por su cuello, transparentaran su camisa y la pegaran al bien formado torso del pelinegro.

Ginny dejó escapar un ligero suspiro, que inmediatamente achacó al cansancio y a la, aún vigente, resaca.

- ¿Te has dado cuenta de en estas vacaciones hemos peleado todo el tiempo? –preguntó girándose para mirarlo. Al hacerlo quedó de lado y las curvas de su cintura fueron fácilmente visibles.

- Sí. Es un fastidio Ginny. Quiero recuperar mi relación contigo.

Por un momento la pelirroja calló, mirándolo fijamente. En su interior un cúmulo de sensaciones la revolvía por dentro. Estaba harta de la indecisión de Harry al respecto, un tiempo era que sí la quería, otro que no quería herir a Ron. El año anterior había sido un martirio, la había tratado fatal. Pero durante la fiesta… todo había sido color de rosa. Y aquella mañana... ¡Volvió el ogro!.

Lo peor es que ella sabía que él la quería, al igual que ella lo adoraba a él. Pero era su indecisión ¡Su maldita indecisión!, y su cobardía de nunca querer hacer nada al respecto lo que la enloquecía. No podía creer que el "niño que vivió" con sus supuesta gran valentía se acobardara al decirle a su mejor amigo "Ron, me gusta tu hermana". ¡Ni que fuera tan difícil! (N/A: ¡no vale! Para nada)

Y ahora estaba ahí, con su cara "yo no fui", pidiéndole regresar a la relación ¡¿Qué relación?!

- ¡¿Qué relación?! –preguntó molesta su boca, coreando a sus pensamientos.

- Auch –exclamó Harry haciendo la mueca de que le clavaban una espada y cayendo teatralmente en la cama. El rostro de la pelirroja se confundía peligrosamente con su pelo a cada movimiento del chico- A estar contentos como antes. Creo que estas peleas le hacen daño a nuestra amistad –dijo ahora un poco más serio, tratando de no exasperar más a la chica, sentándose en la cama.

- ¿Amistad? ¿¡Amistad?! ¡¿AMISTAD?! –preguntó primero bajito y luego aumentando el volumen hasta gritar nuevamente. Obviamente Harry no había logrado su cometido- ¡Harry James Potter Evans! ¡Tú y yo nunca hemos sido amigos! ¡Y nunca seremos nada, por que eres demasiado cobarde para luchar por ello!

Y con esta frase que, ahora sí, se clavaba como un puñal en el pecho de Harry se marchó de la habitación. El pelinegro se quedó de piedra observando a una muy enervada pelirroja bajar las escaleras y él ahí, sin saber muy bien si bajar a buscarla y decirle las cuatro cosas que se merecía, o golpear la pared para calmar la rabia hormigueante que recorría su brazo.

Opto por la segunda opción.

Y fue una mala elección. Porque en ese momento Ginny había vuelto para disculparse por su arrebato y lo encontró con los nudillos rojos y la pared abollada.

- ¿Ves? Lo sabía, eres un cobarde –su voz sonó débil, decepcionada.

Salió de la habitación olvidando por completo su resolución de pedirle perdón.

Abajo, la rubia que había escuchado todos los gritos volvió a sonreír. Con aquella mueca de quien sabe lo que viene y lo acepta con resignación, ahora sí los bandos estaban echados. Y Voldemort, lamentablemente, tenía muchos aliados.

* * *

**les gusto??**

**se que es corto (pido nuevamente perdón por eso :P)... en compensación y si hay muchos posts prometo que el próximo será laaaaaaaaaaaaaargo... **

**Trato?? Pisen el "Go" de abajo y cuéntenme!!**

**Saludos y besos rubios!!**

**Anahia**


	12. ¿Mi enemigo o mi hermano? umm,mi hermano

**Hola chicos!!**

**como han estado??**

**nada , aqui les traigo capi :D :D :D... Pero hubo muy pocos post asi que no será todo lo largo que había pensado (muajajaja soy mala, pero es verddad XD)**

**Espero que disfruten el capitulo :D :D**

**¿Se acuerdan que antes de que nuestro pelignegro y la pelirroja tuvieran ese "pequeño" enfrentamientos habíamos dejado a Hermione mirando al rubio subir por las escaleras en dirección a su cuarto después de su conversación con el desgraciado de Lucius Malfoy? Bueno esta es la continuación a esa parte...**

* * *

_Salió de su escondite y subió silenciosamente las escaleras._

Hermione respiró hondo, tratando de centrarse. No estaba muy segura de que hacía allí, pero le había dado pena ver al rubio en esas condiciones. Caminando lentamente se le acercó por detrás.

Draco sintió a alguien tras de él, no era ningún elfo ni nadie de su familia, así que de un movimiento rápido se giró y agarró a su atacante por los hombros para luego bajar sus brazos y aprisionarle las muñecas. Rápidamente apresó a la persona contra la pared manteniendo sus muñecas firmes para evitar que se moviera.

Y entonces se dio cuenta de quien era.

La rubia respiraba agitada, no se había visto venir eso, seguramente el rubio había pensado que era un enemigo (y no estaba tan lejos de la realidad). Draco la miraba como embobado, nunca había visto a nadie así, era preciosa con los ojos miel mirándolo a través de la máscara de gata negra que le daba un aire misterioso, sus labios sonrosados temblando por el susto que él le había dado y la nariz tan pequeña, lo único discordante en ella eran sus dientes que tenían un tamaño más grande de lo normal.

Pero aún así era simplemente preciosa. Fue un impulso que no se molestó en detener, simplemente se acercó y la beso. Hermione se rindió al sentimiento en el mismo momento que sintió sus respiraciones mezclarse.

No se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que le había gustado el beso del día anterior hasta que pudo repetirlo. Sentía el calor del chico envolver sus sentidos, con una calidez contrastante con el frío de sus ojos, sus labios suaves acariciándola lentamente la hacían temblar. Puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello del chico y lo abrazó a ella.

Profundizaron una poco más el beso, jugando con sus lenguas, investigándose… degustándose. Las manos de los dos bailaban en el cuerpo del otro, Draco acariciaba la cintura de Herm y su espalda con la yema de los de dedos, y ella… bueno ella simplemente intentaba aprenderse de memoria la anatomía del rubio.

Sin saber exactamente cómo, se encontró entrando a una habitación aún abrazada del rubio, y mientras lo besaba sintió como el la depositaba en una cama.

El peso del rubio cayó sobre ella con delicadeza, mientras el chico besaba su cuello y deslizaba sus manos por dentro de la camisa de la rubia. Fue trazando círculos suaves hasta llegar a sus pechos los que acarició con cuidado por sobre el sostén. Eran suaves, extremadamente suaves, y del tamaño perfecto. Definitivamente eran mucho mejor que en su fantasía.

Herm desabotonó con delicadeza los botones de la camisa negra del rubio, acariciándolo, se acercó y besó la piel que iba dejando al descubierto, el chico se estremecía a cada roce besando el cuello cetrino de su acompañante.

Hermione había perdido totalmente el juicio. Nunca había vivido una situación semejante y nunca imaginó vivirla con él. Pero es que cuando sus suaves labios con olor a menta la besaban, ella se sentía vibrar por dentro. Draco era vehemente, y cada caricia la bañaba de una pasión contenida que sólo hacía el momento más excitante. Su ancha espalda, blanda al tacto, se retorcía de placer bajo sus manos.

El chico besaba con pasión cada porción de piel descubierta de ella, pero pronto se dio cuenta que no era suficiente. Con destreza le sacó la camisa dejándola con un sujetador negro de encaje. Suspiró extasiado por la vista, a cada momento le gustaba más aquella chica.

Subió besando desde su ombligo y por entre sus pechos, pasando por su cuello y besando el lóbulo de so oreja. Ella se retorcía de placer dejando escapar pequeños suspiros de vez en cuando. Se acercó a sus labios y los besó con fuerza, profundizando el beso y acariciando el cabello de la chica que corría como seda entre sus dedos.

Herm se volteó y quedaron al revés, ella sobre él, para poder recorrer con más tranquilidad el pecho ahora desnudo de chico, nunca había visto nada igual. Draco era un absoluto Adonis.

Él masajeaba sus pechos con los ojos cerrados por el placer que le producían las caricias de la rubia. Aprisionó uno de los pezones de la chica que arqueó la espalda por instintos.

Abrió los ojos por un momento para ver al chico, pero en cambio vio otra cosa. Sobre la cama donde se hallaban estaba una ventana cerrada, y en el reflejo del vidrio se pudo ver a si misma. Y no fue una visión agradable. Las horas ya habían pasado y su cabello poco a poco iba cambiando, empezando por las raíces que ya empezaban a tener un tono marrón.

Miró al rubio aún con los ojos cerrados, se notaba que estaba disfrutando un mundo. Por un momento ella también quiso hacerlo, simplemente quedarse ahí y seguir con lo que habían empezado y que estaba tan delicioso. Pero imaginó la cara de él al verla realmente, al darse cuenta de quien era ella, e inmediatamente cambió de idea.

Se acercó al rubio y lo besó como nunca antes lo había hecho, dejándolo sin aire.

- Lo siento, Draco –le susurró con la voz entrecortada y jadeante. Y antes de que pudiera abrir los ojos ella ya lo había petrificado. Con dificultad se paró de la cama y se colocó nuevamente su camisa y se arregló como pudo el pelo y la falda. Inclinándose sobre él le volvió a besar los labios con dulzura - ¿Me perdonarás?

Se dio la vuelta y se marchó de la habitación lo más rápido que pudo, antes de arrepentirse y regresar a seguir besando esos labios dulces con sabor a menta.

Draco despertó unas horas después con un profundo dolor en los brazos y en el ego. Lo había petrificado la misma chica dos veces en un mismo día, pero lo peor era el dolor punzante que no se le quitaría en horas "¿A esa chica nadie le había enseñado que no puede dejar un hombre así porque es MUY doloroso?" Pensó con rabia contenida e insultando a la chica en cuestión. Se levantó de la cama con ganas de hechizarla y se fijó en la colcha. Sobre la almohada había una cadena de plata con una "J" en ella.

"Seguramente se le calló cuando le besaba el cuello" pensó con malicia y un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda solo de recordarlo.

Cuando Herm llegó a la Madriguera, la pelirroja la esperaba en la sala. Le preguntó qué tal le había ido.

- ¡Malditos hechizos para el cabello! ¡Son demasiado cortos! –fue todo lo que dijo Herm, dejando atrás a una muy confundida Ginny, para quien no pasó desapercibida la marca sonrosada que asomaba del cuello de la camisa de su amiga.

**les gusto??**

**diganme que no fue divertido dejar al rubio asi XD jajajaja**

**cuentenme que tal, anden :D :D :D**

**Anahia**


End file.
